


Catching Strong

by jessies_girl



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Aliases, Bottom Jared Padalecki, DEA Agent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Marines, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shared past, Slow Burn, Top Jensen Ackles, Undercover, Undercover Missions, drug lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: DEA agent Dean Winchester is working an undercover gig with his colleague Anthony Mackie. His objective? Catching drug lord Mark Strong. But when the big day arrives, things do not go the way they were planned. Marine Sergeant Jared Padalecki is leading his unit to the rescue and eventually finds out that there is a lot more to Dean Winchester than he expected.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 70
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



Dean Winchester was slouching on the worn out couch, feet on the equally worn coffee table. His anthracite jeans was sporting a few holes and stains, screaming for a turn in the washing machine, but being in hiding in a safe house with the most notorious drug lord of the States didn’t harbor the luxury one might expect a business like this to grant. His ACDC t-shirt also had seen better days and the denim shirt that he chose to leave unbuttoned because most of those buttons had gone AWOL anyways, was rolled up to his elbows.

  
Mark Strong had houses all over the country, a few of them of finest value and luxury, but his safe houses were Spartan, basic. Simple beds, little furniture, no decoration, and no cleaning service. And since the cops were hot on his heels, Mark had been jumping from safe house to safe house in a hurry, all the while still trying to keep his business running.

  
Dean was on edge, even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Not being alert could be fatal in his profession, especially when you were leading on such a man as Mark Strong. One hint Dean was not Alec Wesson, and he’d be lucky to get out of this little undercover story alive. Him and Mackie.

  
Four years ago, Dean’s superior at the DEA, Kim Rhodes, had sent him on this undercover mission in order to get the most famous drug lord on the continent behind bars. DEA agent Dean Winchester disappeared from plain sight and Alec Wesson worked his way through drug dealing to get close to Mark Strong. Kim was the only one at the DEA but for a handful of big bosses who knew the mystery that was Dean Winchester. Nobody but them knew anything about his past.

  
Dean let out some air through his nostrils when his thoughts strayed to the mission that had almost ended his career as well as his life. It had been another undercover mission. His partner had died in the hail of bullets and he himself had been wounded. The DEA had managed to get him out alive as well as securing the perpetrators, but the damage had been done. The drug scene now knew his real name but the DEA had decided that Dean’s work had been just too valuable to let him go just because an amateur had dropped his name. A new cover would have to do.

  
Four years ago then, Kim Rhodes had set Dean onto the Strong case. Said, if there was someone who could infiltrate this man, it was Dean. It had taken Dean about a year and a half to even get close to the man, but another year on, Dean – or rather Alec Wesson, his new undercover name – had advanced to the closer circle around Mark.

  
It was then that Kim had assigned Agent Anthony Mackie to join his undercover mission. Dean hadn’t been happy. After the fiasco back then he preferred working alone. But Mackie, or Nate Decker, as his alias was, had turned out a handy ally.

  
Dean stifled a yawn and glanced at his watch. It was as dusty as his shoes and he quickly wiped it on his t-shirt and checked the time. The sun was slowly beginning to set, but he still had half an hour before calling his sister Lily. He brushed some unruly strands of hair back before rubbing his beard as he thought about what he was going to suggest.

  
Lily was actually neither his sister nor a person at all. But Mark believed that. In reality, Lily was the code word Dean would greet Kim with once a week to let her know all was well. Then he would tell her about how boring his life was and that Nate said hello. It was up to Kim then to translate all the codes Dean used into information.

Tonight, Dean would tell Kim, or rather Alec would tell Lily about a meeting. Dean was confident he and Mackie had Strong at the brink of capture and Kim had said she had the Marines on standby whenever Dean gave the go ahead. Him and Mackie had managed to convince Mark to accept a shipment at his safe house, saying with how they’d been jumping houses there was no way any authorities who were after them would know where they were. And since Mark Strong simply was known for finding exotic spots for his transactions, a safe house wouldn’t be expected as one.

  
Two set of footsteps were approaching the room and Dean cracked one eye open. With a dreadful squeal, the door opened and the boss himself entered, ‘Nate’ in tow.

  
“Hey,” Dean greeted and sat up a bit straighter on the couch. Mark nodded at him and then turned to Nate. 

  
“Go find Jude and tell him to get his ass here and then help Eva setting up the gig tomorrow. She’s got the plans over in the old pigsty.”

  
Nate nodded and briefly glanced at ‘Alec’, who smiled wearily. When Nate had left, Mark sat down in the armchair opposite from Alec.

  
“You look tired,” Mark noticed and Alec wasn’t sure whether it was a statement or a question.

  
“Didn’t get much sleep last night,” Alec admitted. “Been going through the deal in my head the whole time.”

  
“You know, you don’t have to do that, don’t you, Alec? Jude and Eva have it covered. Want a Scotch?”

  
If there was one thing Mark Strong had in every however run down shack, it was a good bottle of Scotch. And Alec knew better than to turn down the offer. Hell, he could really use a drink.

  
“Sure,” he replied and watched as Mark went to the only cupboard in the room to fetch the bottle and two glasses.

  
“I’d offer you ice, but…,” Mark gestured around as he poured.

  
“Yeah, I know. It’s fine,” Alec nodded and then leaned forward to take the proffered drink from Mark. “To tomorrow,” he toasted and emptied the glass in one draught. Mark finished his a bit more paced.

  
“You sure were thirsty. What’s on your mind?”

  
“Right now,?” Alec asked, getting a curt nod in reply. "What I’m gonna tell my sister. You know her, she asks too many questions, but I love her.”

  
“I do know,” Mark agreed. “It’s why you indulge her every week. Does she never ask to see you?”

  
“Ah, she asks, you know. Keen to show off her little bugger. I think that boy must be two or three by now. Only ever heard him babble in the background. I just never seem to be able to get a moment. Something’s always up and you know I hate to leave here in the middle of something.”

  
Mark sat still, legs crossed, watching the man before him that had been one of only two people he trusted with his life. Yeah, Nate was useful, too, but Alec? Alec was brilliant. Strategic planning, cunning ideas… a joy to work with. And loyal. Jude, he’d been around the longest, loyal to a fault and very convincing with a gun. Both of them were.

  
“Maybe when the dust has settled this time you should make good on your promises,” Mark suggested and Alec’s eyes shot up, locking on his. Mark shrugged. “Maybe she wouldn’t hunt you down if you forget to call her when you’ve shown her in person you’re doing well. Just make sure to wear clothes that aren’t about to fall off your body.”

  
Alec snorted briefly. “Maybe.”

  
They shared a comfortable silence for a moment. Alec had closed his eyes, savoring the aftertaste of the Scotch and when he opened them again, Mark’s grey-green ones were looking at him expectantly.

  
“I’ll think about it, alright?” 

  
Alec knew exactly what the older man wanted. Mark nodded and then turned his head towards the door. Someone was approaching, and this someone turned out to be Jude. 

  
Jude Law entered the room with a respectful nod towards Mark and a quick smile for Alec before handing the boss a stack of papers. Alec knew without looking that it contained lists of shipments and probably the plans Jude and Eva had come up with.

  
As Mark studied the papers, Jude’s gaze wandered over Alec. The younger man looked tired but still alert. Jude liked Alec. He was like the little brother he never had and today was not the first time he wondered whether Mark was asking too much of Alec. Jude walked over and sat down next to Alec, patting his leg as he did so.

  
“You good,” Jude asked.

  
“Sure,” Alec replied and grinned. “Just curious as to what you came up with. Don’t much feel like having to iron out your blunders like last time.”

  
Jude rolled his eyes and punched Alec lightly on the shoulder. 

  
“Watch it, grasshopper,” he warned amicably. 

  
“Knock it off, you two,” Mark reprimanded his men. “Jude, looks good to me. Final verdict is Alec’s, though. Never thought I’d admit it, but he’s got a strategic brain that even outdoes mine.”

  
Alec stretched out his hand to take the papers Mark was offering to him while trying to keep a neutral face. He new Mark Strong was a badass in his line of work. A badass with brains, which was why the DEA had to go to undercover jobs like his to have a shot at arresting him. Nevertheless, the man was not someone who dished out praises like that easily and it still made Alec feel somewhat proud. 

  
Leafing through the dossier, Alec sighed. It wasn’t a whole big thing, but it would need every little bit of concentration he had to come up with a good plan of a similar magnitude to pass on to Kim Rhodes. And he didn’t have the luxury to write it down, encrypt it and then pass it on. He had to do all of it in his head, stante pede.

  
“Alec?”

  
Mark had called the man’s name twice so far, but the addressed was still staring at the papers. Jude nudged Alec’s leg with his and his head shot up.

  
“Wha’?”

  
Alec turned his head to look at Jude, who just nodded towards Mark. 

  
“Listen, son,” Mark started, now that he had Alec’s attention. “Go to the kitchen, get some coffee – not the crappy one Nate made, take Eva’s pot – then examine the plan and don’t forget to call your sister before she thinks of calling while we’re busy tomorrow. We don’t need that.”

  
Alec nodded.

  
“And then, get yourself to bed.”

  
“Aw, Mark, how do you expect me to sleep if you dope me up with coffee?” Alec grinned.

  
“Well, you better,” Mark admonished with a raised eyebrow and a fond smirk on his lips. Alec tipped his finger to the brim of his imaginary hat and dragged himself up to do as he was told.

  
“Want some coffee, too?” He asked in direction of Jude, but walked on without waiting for a reply. Jude looked at Mark and shrugged before following Alec to the kitchen.

*** 

  
Alec was pacing up and down in the room he shared with Jude and Nate while listening to the ringing of his phone. Nate was already curled up on his excuse for a bed while Jude was busy brushing his teeth in the corner of the room that held a miniature wash basin and a mirror. Finally, after almost ten rings, the call connected.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hey Lily, it’s Alec,” Alec started off his call with the code for all is well. He could practically hear Kim Rhodes smile one the other end.

  
“About time you called, baby brother,” she replied, staying in their sibling plot in case people were close enough to listen in. “I almost thought you had forgotten about me.”

  
“How could I?” Alec chuckled. “Listen, before I forget, my big boss told me to take a few days off when our current project is done. Means I can finally meet that pesky nephew of mine.”

  
“That… is unexpected but, damn, Alec, if that’s just a joke…,” Kim picked up the small talk.

  
“No joke, pinky promise.” Alec reassured her. “I will probably call tomorrow about it, so we can plan.”

  
“Project gonna be done tomorrow then?” Kim asked.

  
“Yep. Look, Lily, are you alone?”

  
“Well, our cousin is here with me.” Kim replied. Cousin was code for an agent or member of another agency or military. 

  
“Oh? Which one? Jack Sparrow?”

  
“Alec! Don’t call him that,” Kim admonished. Jack Sparrow was code for the marines or the navy. 

  
“Yeah, I heard that,” a deep, male voice said just within hearing range. Alec shrugged. 

  
“Right, no name calling. I’ll behave. Now leave Lily alone so I can talk to her about the bugger’s birthday, if you don’t mind. Because I didn’t forget.” 

  
Birthday made Kim sit up straighter. Alec was talking about tomorrow. The deal. She had the pen ready to jot down all code Alec threw at her so she could translate it afterwards. Once she had finished and double checked she hadn’t missed anything, she exchanged a glance with the Marine sitting next to her.

  
“That all for now?” She asked Alec. “That sounds like a lot already.”

  
“Aww, Lily, you know that’s the way the biscuit crumbles,” Alec smiled into the phone. Next to Kim, the Marine did a double take. “Alright, sis, now let me go catch some sleep. I’m beat.”

*** 

Kim Rhodes still finished scribbling in her notes even after Alec had disconnected the call. As usual, things had been going fast so she could just mark pointers during the talk. She had made it a habit to transfer her shorthand into sentences right away, because if she didn’t, there was the possibility that she wouldn’t be able to decipher her own abbreviations later.

  
The Marine sitting next to her, Master Sergeant Jared Padalecki, was giving her peace and quiet to do so. Kim had noticed the little starts he had given while listening in, so she was certain he would have some questions. After a few minutes, her assumptions were confirmed.

  
“He’s quite a character, isn’t he?” the Master Sergeant spoke up.

  
“Dean? You have no idea, Serge. He’s larger than life,” Kim replied.

  
“Ah, not Serge, please. I know this is official business, but Jared will do. I have no command over you,” Jared requested. Kim looked him up and down with a smirk.

  
“Alright, Jared. It’s Kim, then.”

  
“Great,” Jared smiled. “So, anything you can tell me about Dean and Anthony that I should know about for our little mission here?”

  
Kim raised an eyebrow.

  
“Didn’t you get any info on them?”

  
Jared snorted.

  
“Info. Right. You mean that little bit containing their name, rank and age? Yeah, I got that. But nothing else. And before you ask, you know there are no files to read up on them. Not even via DEA intranet.”

  
“Well,” Kim shrugged. “There’s reasons. No active undercover agents have any accessible digital info.”

  
“Yeah. Not even a pic. How are we supposed to recognize who is who?” Jared gave Kim a challenging look.

  
“Well, Mr. Hotshot, that’s what code words are for,” she replied coolly.

  
“Lily?”

  
Kim nodded. “Or Rose.”

  
“Rose?”

  
“Lily means everything’s ace. Rose however…”

  
“Not so much?”

  
Kim nodded. Then she cocked her head and looked at Jared.

  
“Alright, just so you have a little idea who to keep your eyes open for. Mackie is dark skinned, slim, fit, short short hair and most often some kind of clipped beard. He’s about 5’10”. Winchester, well, he’s more your height but not quite, usually short, messy hair but I think he mentioned growing it out for the job. Likes to be all clean shaven or stubbled but knowing him, he changed that up, too. Brown hair, green eyes, freckled skin, deadly smile.”

  
“Deadly smile?” Jared repeated.

  
“You’ll see what I mean. If you were a girl, I’d say, don’t swoon.” Kim winked.

  
Jared cleared his throat overdramatically. Then he looked up and smirked at Kim’s questioning look.

  
“I won’t,” he shrugged. “Not a girl, although I prefer my hair at a more girly length as it is now.” Kim snorted at his words.

  
“What, that’s not girly on your head? I’m actually surprised they didn’t have you cut it.” Kim smothered a chuckle when Jared glared at her. Then she smiled. “Okay, Jared. Anything else you need to know?”

  
Jared dragged his lips in a pout and scratched his head.

“No. I’m sure we’ll bat it out of the park, tomorrow.”

  
“That we will, Serge. That we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very HAPPY BIRTHDAY @ **DarkSun** !!! 🥧☕
> 
> Thank you for being an awesome friend 😊🤗
> 
> And thank you @ _gatherer3_ for the proof reading. I just couldn't let DarkSun do it in this chapter 😉🤗

“Hey, Alec!” A familiar voice forced itself through the fog of waking up. “C’mon, get up. It’s a big day.”

  
Alec peeled one eye open and squinted at Nate, who was standing next to his cot with a grin.

  
“Is there a fire?” Alec growled with a glance at his watch, which was on the night stand next to his bed. “It’s barely six am. Go back to sleep.”

  
“Can’t,” Nate replied. “Besides, I need some company for my smoke.”

  
Alec sat straight up in bed. Company for smoking was code for _I need to talk to you in private._ What could Nate want to talk about?

  
Dragging his feet out of bed, Alec grunted that he got it and put on a t-shirt before pulling his jeans up over his boxer briefs. He ran his hand through the way-too-long hair, for his liking, and mumbled something about coffee. Nate chuckled.

  
“I’ll wait outside, then,” the dark skinned man declared and left the room. Alec made a bee line to the kitchen, heated some water and made himself a much dreaded instant coffee. It was better than nothing.

  
When he joined Nate, hugging the coffee mug with his hands, the other man was squatting on the turned over bucket in the far corner of the walled in courtyard.

  
“ ‘sup,” Alec mumbled as he walked closer, sipping the hot caffeine brew.

  
“Just wanna go over the plans, Dean,” Nate started. Before he could continue, Alec snarled.

  
“For fuck’s sake, Nate!” Alec wanted to shout at the younger man, but that would have woken the whole house. “Fucking hell, man. Do not call me that, not ever!”

  
“I…,” Nate started.

  
“Yeah I know you didn’t. We’re so close, Nate, don’t fuck it up by being careless. You never know who’s up and about and using extendable ears.”

  
“Ex… what?” Nate was confused on top of being contrite.

  
“Never read Harry Potter, did you?” Alec was noticeably annoyed. “Anyways, what did you want?”

  
Nate rolled his eyes. Yes, he had made a mistake but nobody had noticed and Alec could really stow his sarcasm. 

  
“Just a walk through of the plan, you know? So I won’t make any more stupid mistakes,” he replied with a bit more heat than he should. Alec raised an eyebrow but decided to let it slide.

  
“Operation Strong is planned for 1600. Mark won’t change plans too much because he’s superstitious in that. Lily will be informed thirty minutes prior. They should be able to get in position with half an hour to spare. Our job will be to make sure that Mark stays put and there are no unforeseen surprises.”

  
“We supposed to act as well?” Nate queried.

  
“Not for the good guys. There’s no sense in risking being the target in case Mark figures out we’re undercover snitches,” Alec explained between sips of coffee.

  
Nate nodded and got up from the bucket, hands running over his stubbled face as he strolled past Alec. Then he stopped.

  
“Are they gonna arrest everyone? I mean, even Eva?”

  
“Sure,” Alec quipped, the coffee finally doing its job. “They’re all part of it. What kind of punishment they will receive in the end is up to a jury. That’s why they’ll take us in, too.”

  
“Hmmm,” Nate pondered.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing, just a bit nervous,” Nate shrugged. “Unlike for you, for me this is my first rodeo.”

  
Alec nodded and emptied the mug.

  
“You’ll be fine.”

  
Nate nodded pensively. 

  
“On your previous outings, did you ever get too involved?”

  
Alec shot Nate a warning glance. It might be early, they might be out of earshot but one never knew. Nate blinked and inclined his head. Alec squatted next to the other man so he could keep his voice really low.

  
“What do you mean exactly?”

  
“Well, did you ever really make friends that you’d have hated to see behind bars so much that you had a hard time doing your job?”

  
Alec lifted his head.

  
“Just what are you trying to tell me? You’re not sure you can go through with the plan?” A slight unease took hold of him.

  
“No, I mean, yes, I can go through with it,” Nate hastened to reply. “I was just… wondering.”

  
“Bullshit. You don’t wonder for no reason. You better spit it out now before the plan goes haywire.” Alec’s tone was still low, but Nate could practically taste the warning it contained.

  
“I… kinda like Eva,” Nate admitted quietly.

  
“Well, I like Jude, but as much as he’s a fun guy, he still let himself being roped into this shit. So bringing him down with it, it’s his doing much more than mine or yours.” Alec held eye contact with as he talked to Nate. “Eva is a lovely woman, pretty, great humor, infectious laugh and probably a bomb in bed…”

  
Nate snorted and managed to blush, which cause Alec to shake his head.

  
“You gotta be kidding me. Really, Nate?”

  
Nate shrugged. 

  
“There are needs.”

  
“Yeah, well, I got needs, too, but I don’t sleep with the enemy. Just don’t fuck it up, Nate. You gotta keep up that one night stand mindset. Because pretty or not, she is just as involved in it all as Jude or Mark.”

  
Nate lowered his eyes and nodded minutely.

  
“So that’s the trick? Thinking of it as a one night stand?”

  
“Pretty much,” Alec confirmed and picked himself up off the ground. “Now, I don’t have to worry about you fucking things up, do I? ‘Cause I’ve done a mission going sideways once. I don’t need that again. So, since when?”

  
“What? Eva?”

  
Alec nodded.

  
“Err… for real? Just a few days. She hasn’t made it easy for me. Had to convince her, you know.”

  
“Not an easy girl, eh?” Alec smirked. Then he grew serious again. “Jokes aside, Nate… one night stand attitude, please.”

  
Nate gritted his teeth and nodded, determined.

  
“I’ll be fine. You can count on me.”

*** 

“So you really think Nate should accept the delivery?” Jude was skeptical and let Mark see it. “He’s still fairly new in regards to transactions.”

  
“That’s why I think he needs a chance to prove himself,” Mark Strong replied. 

  
“It’s a big deal, you wanna risk it with the newbie?” Jude wasn’t happy and his eyes were seeking out Alec’s for support.

  
“Thing is, Mark,” Alec joined in, “Lobo doesn’t know him. His crew don’t know him. We all know Lobo doesn’t trust anyone he doesn’t know. You’d risk the whole deal.”

  
Mark studied Alec pensively, mulling over the words of the younger man while Jude exhaled a silent thank you in Alec’s direction.

  
“You could send Nate along with Jude, though. That way Lobo has a familiar face and Nate can do his initiation. Two birds, you know?”

  
The reason Alec was supporting Jude’s concerns was that he needed a real Syndicate member to be part of the transaction. He didn’t know how Mark hadn’t found out yet, but Lobo was actually also a part of the DEA. If the undercover agent performed the transaction by himself, there would be no way to prove the Strong Syndicate’s involvement.

  
Mark glared at Alec, a situation the man endured without batting an eye. Alec was a master at detaching his emotions in order to better disguise his true feelings. Because no matter how much of a veteran you were in your job, some things never got easier. Time dragged on as it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Finally Mark cleared his throat and nodded.

  
“Alright then. Jude and Nate. But Jude, let him have the honors.”

  
Jude nodded, clearly happy with the way things had developed. His eyes sought out Alec’s once more and the younger man gave him a tiny shrug. No big deal.

  
“Alec? A word.”

  
Mark motioned for Alec to follow. He led the man to his private room and closed the door behind them.

  
“You really think Lobo wouldn’t let Nate complete the deal if he came alone?”

  
Mark was never one to beat about the bush. Alec shrugged.

  
“Hard to say. But we have to lay low, Mark. Risking the deal would be stupid.”

  
Alec could be just as straight forward. Mark considered this a moment before nodding.

  
“Maybe you’re right. You’re a good man, Alec.” Mark clapped Alec’s shoulder in recognition. “Now get the boys and go over the details once more. It has to be waterproof. I will have Eva tell the girls to fix some lunch.”

*** 

In the early afternoon, Eva Mendes strolled over to where Jude, Nate and Alec were standing by the pick-up they'd use to collect the drugs. They were talking about the deal, with Alec giving instructions. Eva caught Nate’s eyes and the other man beamed at her.

  
“Nate, hey, eyes on me,” Alec reprimanded when he caught Nate’s distraction. He underlined his words with a playful punch to Nate’s shoulder. “You can undress her with your eyes when this is done for all I care.”

  
Nate rubbed his shoulder and gave Alec a dirty look. Eva only chuckled.

  
“You told him?” She asked, causing Nate to blush. “Cute.”

  
Both Alec and Nate rolled their eyes which led Alec to burst out laughing.

  
“You boys almost done? Mark wants to keep the schedule right on time.” Eva inquired.

  
“Almost, princess,” Alec replied, biting his lips. “Just have to get it into those knuckleheads that they make sure only to hand over the cash after they received the keys to the truck.”

  
“Damnit, Alec, we’re not stupid,” Jude growled and then shook his head, chuckling. He could never stay mad at Alec, especially when he knew the other man just wanted to rile him up. Alec smirked and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Whatever you say, man. So, any more questions?”

  
Nate and Jude shook their heads in unison and Eva happily grabbed Nate’s hand to drag him along.

  
“Just over half an hour to go, Nate. Don’t be late!” Alec called after him.

  
“They’re not gonna… are they?” Jude asked with a frown as he watched the two.

  
“Gonna what?”

  
“Um, never mind. So, what are you gonna do?” 

  
Alec ran his hands over his thickening beard. He would so not be sad to see it go for a good while.

  
“I’ll go have a quick chat with Mark and then call my sister. No idea if I’ll have the time for that later, so I wanna get it out of my hair.”

  
“Oh boy,” Jude laughed. “She really watches over your every step, doesn’t she?”

  
“Well, she has no idea what I’m doing, so… not really. But she likes to think she’s making sure I’m safe. Perks of being the baby brother, you know?” Alec gave Jude a lopsided grin. “She means well.”

  
Jude huffed.

  
“I’m having a hard time picturing you as a baby,” he mumbled.

  
“Don’t even start, dude, don’t even start,” Alec warned. “C’mon then, lets get ready.”

  
Alec and Jude split paths, Jude in pursuit of Nate, Alec to find Mark. He didn’t have to search long as he almost walked into the man when he rounded the corner.

  
“There you are,” Mark greeted. “Was looking for you.”

  
“I’m in demand,” Alec shrugged. Mark looked at him and shook his head. Then he slung his arm around Alec’s shoulder and began walking, forcing the undercover agent to follow suit.

  
“Listen, can you be the driver?” Coming straight to the point was typical for Mark. He was a no nonsense man.

  
“Sure,” Alec replied easily.

  
“Good,” Mark nodded, patting Alec’s shoulder. “I had Jude down for it, but since he’s going with Nate now…”

  
“No trouble, boss. Just gonna get my nine and find out what my sister wants. Missed call,” Alec smiled with a shrug. “Lily can be a pest.”

  
Mark laughed. He got it. He had a big sister once.

  
“Value her while you got her, boy. I’m gonna get Eva to the rust bucket so we can head to _la pajarera_. I’ll expect your green light before you come meet us there, understood?”

  
Alec nodded. The rust bucket was an old 1970 Ford Torino which once had been blue. Rust had long since taken over the paintjob. The engine however was in prime condition ever since Alec had once broken down with it. After that experience he had personally fixed it and could vouch for its reliability. _La pajarera,_ the birdhouse, was another safe house, where they were going to relocate to, just in case. 

  
Mark disentangled himself from Alec and went on his way. Alec gazed after him until he disappeared through a door. Then he took a deep breath and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. He pulled his phone from his pocket and headed to his room.

  
Alec found Lily’s number and dialed. As he was waiting for her to pick up, he bent down and pulled a box out from under his bed. It contained a gun Mark had given him. He stuffed it into the back of his pants just when Kim’s voice floated to his ear.

  
“Hi Lily,” he greeted with a smile. “Cousin still around?”

  
“Sure. All still green?” Kim asked as Jared strained to pick up any words from the other end next to her.

  
“Green as grass, sis,” Alec confirmed. “But make sure the fish also secure the nest, you hear me? We’re at go now.”

  
A noise behind him made Alec cover the phone and turn, but it was only Nate who entered the room. Alec pointed to the phone and mouthed _Lily_ to Nate, who nodded and bent down to collect his own firearm.

  
“What? Yeah, Nate says hi. We gotta go. Tell cousin Jack to check the birds.”

  
Alec disconnected the call and turned towards Nate. From the corner of his eyes he saw the butt of Nate’s Desert Eagle rushing at him, too late to avoid it. Nate smacked him full through the face and Alec tasted blood flooding his mouth before going down, phone sliding across the floor.

  
Lifting his hands to defend the onslaught of the other man’s attack, Alec got a good grip on Nate’s shirt, but not before Nate got another two hits to his head and one to the ribs. He pulled the man close and flipped him over his head. Alec quickly turned and got himself on top of Nate, one hand trying to pin his gun hand, the other forearm spreading over his shoulder to hold him down. From somewhere blood ran into Alec’s left eye but he had no arm free to wipe at it.

  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” Alec pressed through gritted teeth, some blood dripping from his mouth and onto Nate’s shirt.

  
“I’m not gonna let you set up my girl, Dean,” Nate snarled, breathing fast as he tried to shake of his fellow agent. “She’s gonna warn Mark so the Lobo thing’s a bust. Why did you have to tell Kim about _la pajarera_?”

  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Alec hissed. “He’s gonna kill me.”

  
“Not if I kill you first!”

  
Nate kept bucking, but he only managed to dislodge Alec’s death grip on him when the other man gave in to the urge to clear his eyes. He landed an elbow to Alec’s jaw and reversed their positions again. Alec’s hair, face and beard were smeared crimson. It didn’t stop him from fighting, however, and after his fist connected with Nate’s nose, Alec felt not one bit sorry for hearing it break.

  
Nate howled and reached out for his Desert Eagle which he had dropped when Alec had flicked him over. Grabbing it tight, he smashed it into the side of Alec’s head again.

  
Alec hardly felt the pain from the hit, but his head began spinning madly and he wasn’t sure which Nate to fight anymore. Nausea made him gag, whether it was from being hit in the head or swallowing his own blood, he didn’t know. Time seemed to stand still. Suddenly, the weight of the other man on him was gone and a deafening boom filled the small room. Vaguely Alec was aware that his leg started burning like on fire. Then everything was still.

  
Carefully, the agent took a few breaths and found that the room wasn’t spinning quite as fast anymore. He turned his head and his eyes landed on his phone. He had to warn Kim. They were certainly not going to be quick enough to save him, but if he had to die, then at least his death shouldn’t be in vain. They had to get their hands on Mark. And Nate.

  
Alec stretched out his hand, but couldn’t quite reach the phone, so he scrambled to his knees. Immediately white hot pain hit him like a lightning bolt and he couldn’t suppress a scream. More determined than ever, Alec forced himself to crawl towards the phone. He unlocked it and hit redial. When the call connected he almost laughed in relief.

  
“Rose, ‘m Icarus. Abort… abort Lobo. Get… th’ bird,” he rattled as the spinning in his head intensified again. 

  
“ _Alec_?” Kim’s voice sounded tinny on the other end. Or maybe it was his hearing that was fucked up. “ _Alec, what happened?_ ”

  
What happened? Damned if he knew.

  
“Judas,” he mumbled and then rested his head on the floor next to the phone. “ ‘s gonna kill me.”

  
“ _Alec!_ ”

  
“Hmm…”

  
“ _Alec, answer me!_ ”

  
“Hmm…”

  
“ _Dammit Alec…? Dean!!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec!"

" _Hmm..._ "

"Alec, answer me!"

" _Hmm..._ "

"Dammit Alec...? Dean!!"

Kim was practically shouting into the receiver, but this time, she got no reply.

"What's that gibberish he was saying?" Jared asked, feeling just as tense as Kim. Here they were on their way to their vehicles to get everyone in position, and then it all went topsy turvy when Dean called. The fact alone that Kim used the agent's real name told Jared that she was scared for him, which put him on edge, too.

"Listen up," Kim shouted instead of an answer. "Lobo is cancelled. Unit three to six head to La parajera. Expect armed resistance. Restrain everyone! Units one and two, follow the Master Sergeant and myself!"

There were a few confused expressions but nobody questioned or doubted Director Rhodes and her decisions and they complied immediately. When Kim entered shotgun, Jared was ready to floor it.

"Where are we going?"

"The safe house, Lobo Valley. And Jared... lead foot required. Something there is very wrong. If something happens to Dean..." She left the sentence unfinished.

Jared was speeding down the roads like a group of hellhounds was on his heels. His mind was racing and calm at the same time. He didn't know Dean Winchester, but what little he knew about him and what he'd heard from the man himself, made him feel like he knew him.

"So, please Kim, decode for me? Not sure I got everything, but yeah, the rose is clear, and he sounded like he's been whacked in the head a few times."

Kim shot Jared a glance and nodded minutely.

"Not sure what went down there, but _Icarus_ , that's equivalent to agent down. If Dean says agent down, then he sure as hell didn't just scratch himself."

Kim attempted to keep her voice neutral, but Jared still detected the underlying worry in her tone. Deciding not to comment on it, Jared kept his focus on the road and the mission ahead.

***

Nate stared down at the bloodied and unmoving colleague at his feet. There was a gash somewhere close to Alec Wesson's hairline that was doing what head wounds did best and bled down the side of his head, running down his neck and into his hair. His face was slack, just like the rest of him, and the handgun he'd had a grip on moments ago had dropped from his limp hand and lay a few inches away.

What in the world had possessed him to go all psycho on him? He blinked as his mind drifted to Eva and then, like he woke from a trance, he turned abruptly and went to the adjoining room to collect any of his valuables. Rummaging through drawers like the devil was on his heels, Nate's thoughts were all over the place. This moment just now had decided his fate. He had chosen Eva, the cartell, and Nate. Because Anthony Mackie was the law. And the law didn't betray their own. Nate Decker however...

Muffled noises from the room where he had left Alec were penetrating his racing mind and Nate lifted his head to listen. Had someone arrived or had the other man regained consciousness? Grabbing a last clip of bullets and shoving it down his pocket, Nate gripped his gun tighter and returned to the main room.

Indeed, Alec was moving around. Or at least he had. Not much, but enough to have gotten hold of his phone and no doubt calling Director Rhodes. He could actually hear her tinny voice shouting from the phone.

" _Alec, answer me!_ "

Alec hummed, apparently unable to form any coherent words, which was just as well. Nate stepped up and kicked the phone out of Alec's reach, sending it into a brief spin as Rhodes' voice came once more from the device.

" _Dammit Alec... Dean!"_

Looking down at the man, Nate saw into half lidded eyes that sought him out. He squared his jaw, contemplating what to do next. When Alec's eyes closed again, he decided to leave it like that and stepped over the prone body to stamp down hard on the phone, rendering it useless.

Nate left the building in search of Mark. He'd have to warn him and Eva not to head to the bird's nest. After just a few steps, however, he almost collided with Jude.

"Hey, man. There you are. Have you seen Alec? We don't... wait, where's all that blood on you from? You hurt yourself?" Jude frowned as he took in the dark stains on Nate's sleeves as well as the droplets sprinkled all over him and his bloody nose.

Nate just stared at his clothes, wondering what he should say. He decided to go all out.

"Alec's a traitor. He's fixing to set everyone here up. I just did what I had to do."

Jude was stunned for a split second. Then he shook his head.

"And how would you know?"

"I... overheard him. Couldn't let him endanger us all so I knocked him out. The fucker broke my nose. And now I'm gonna warn Mark." Nate wanted to rush past Jude, but Jude grabbed his arm to halt him.

"Just wait a moment. What did you overhear?"

"He was talking to them on the phone, now let me go before they leave." Nate was getting antsy.

"So you just heard one part of a conversation. How on earth can you call him a traitor on that alone? What the fuck did you do, Nate?"

Jude was angry. Alec was a good man, a friend. Nate however, sure, he was there for well over a year, but he still was the new guy. And he was acting way weird. If he had simply knocked Alec out - and Jude was certain you couldn't do that easily, Alec was just too aware - why was there so much blood on him?

Thinking about that, Jude was certain you could only achieve besting Alec if you caught him off guard. Scrutinizing the frantic seeming Nate even more closely, Jude noticed the bruises on his face besides the smashed nose. There had been a fight. And in an open fight between Alec and Nate, Jude's money would always be on Alec. Something wasn't right, and Jude wasn't going to let Nate get away from him before he had figured it out.

Through all of Jude's thinking, Nate still hadn't offered an answer. 

"What's the matter, Nate? Cat got your tongue?"

"You can believe what you want, Jude. I know what I heard. I know Alec's drug enforcement."

"Careful, dude," the older man warned. "You go to Mark singing that song you better have hard proof, because Alec, he's close to Mark. Mark knows him inside out, knows from the look in his eye when the coffee was crappy or the rice wasn't cooked. If Alec really is who you say he is, Mark would have been on to him years ago."

Nate grimaced at that, shaking his head while his eyes kept glancing in the direction of where Mark kept the vehicles.

"Well, Alec's good. He's the best. So..."

"And how would you know?" Jude interrupted with a snarl, fist gripping Nate's shirt tightly. "If what you claim is true, there's only one way you could know."

Nate's eyes grew wide with shock for an instant when he realized he just set himself up. He opened his mouth to reply while trying to free himself of Jude's grip on him, but Jude was ready for him.

"You're a mole, Nate. If Alec is DEA, you're the worst kind of mole, cos you're double crossing him. But right now I think you're simply looking for an excuse. Maybe you are the only mole here and he found you out, so you fought until I don't know how, but until you managed to punch his lights out. Am I right?"

Jude's nose was a hair's width from Nate's busted one and his breath was scorching Nate's skin. Nate dropped his center of gravity to escape Jude's grasp, but Jude knew a trick or two and launched himself onto the other man when he felt his move. Nate's fist glanced past his jaw as he managed to twist away in time, and his answering right hook caught Nate spot on and rattled his teeth. Jude followed it up with a punch to the nose, feeling it crack again under his knuckles. Then Nate grew heavy in Jude's grip as more blood poured from the nose and Jude let the unconscious man drop to the ground.

Barely sparing him another look, Jude hastened to reach and enter the building he suspected Alec was in somewhere. Bang on the money in the main room, Jude found his friend laying on the floor, covered in blood, eyes heavy lidded but nonetheless, he was staring into the wrong end of Alec's gun.

The gun was swaying badly in Alec's hand and Jude was certain, just judging by the head wound, that Alec was seeing at least two of him and couldn't figure out which one to threaten. There were canisters filled with petrol stacked at the wall behind Alec and although the bleeding man wasn't pointing his gun in that direction at all, Jude was sure his hold on consciousness was limited and nobody could predict the flight of a bullet that was discharged without aim. He lifted his hands in a soothing gesture.

"Alec, mate, put the gun down. It's me, Jude. I'm gonna help you, alright?"

Jude was sure Alec had heard him, but he wasn't positive he had understood. However, Alec rested the hand holding the gun on the floor and let it slide out of his grasp. Then his head hit the floor again as well and he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

In an instant, Jude was on his knees by his side, pushing the gun out of reach because one never knew, and then his fingers were moving blood soaked hair out of the way to get to the source of the bleeding.

"Fucking hell, that looks nasty, mate," he muttered as he prodded the wound. "I'm gonna kill Nate. Can you hear me, Alec?"

Alec's eyes were staying closed and he didn't answer in any way. Instantly, Jude's fingers were looking for the pulse in Alec's neck. So far, so good. He'd have to get the man comfortable and then somehow contact Mark to let him know what was happening.

Although Alec was by no means a heavy man, he was still solid muscle and as a dead weight, Jude had to use all his strength to get his friend propped up against the wall so it would be easier to pick him up to carry him. Just as he had wrestled Alec's limp body upright, there was a noise coming from the front door. Jude's head spun around so fast he almost lost hold of his friend. A wild eyed Nate was leaning on the frame and aiming his gun at Jude's head.

"You g'nna pay for that," Nate jumbled through the pain he was in. His head was spinning but he was determined to end Jude. And then he would see to it that Alec wasn't gonna talk either. He adjusted his aim, which was hampered by the blood that had run into them as well as by the pain his whole face was in and pulled the trigger.

A second later there was a massive explosion and a fireball tearing through the room. Nate jumped aside. His aim had been screwed. Instead of the bullet being lodged in Jude's head, he had buried it in the petrol canister at the wall a few feet behind Jude. The spark had ignited the petrol and frankly, Nate didn't care how Jude died. And if the explosion killed Alec as well, it was just what he needed. Nate pulled his mouth into a grim smile and stumbled away. Alec had talked to Director Rhodes. They wouldn't be long.

***

Kim Rhodes had been driving past the safe house complex where her agents had been holed up last a few times. This time, Master Sergeant Padalecki was behind the wheel and they were not driving past it. Kim had been on the radio with Jim Beaver, head of the 'Lobo' team, informing the man about the events and asking him to get his troops to the safe house in case they needed backup.

The driveway to the safe house complex was secured by a flimsy looking mashed fence gate and chains that connected the typical walls that surrounded almost every property in the area. Jared didn't waste time stopping and trying the break the chains. He just floored the accelerator and let the SUV do the job for him. Keeping up the speed for the last couple of yards he then performed a full brake that raised a lot of dust.

Both Kim and Jared were out of the car before the dust had a chance to settle and Jared instructed his men, who had been right on their bumper, to swarm out and secure every human being they came across. On the main road a rusty looking Ford Torino drove by, but everybody's attention was on the building complex.

The second Jared had finished instrucing his men, there was a loud boom coming from one of the buildings and Kim, who'd been looking in that general direction when the explosion had set off, immediately moved towards it. Jared and two of his crew were with her an instant later.

When they reached the building, there was smoke coming from the windows. Jared instructed his men to go around left while he and Kim took to the right. Usually Kim Rhodes didn't take too well to men who put themselves in front of her, but in this case, Jared taking the lead was the sensible thing to do, because he was in full combat gear with the necessary protections while she merely was wearing her bullet proof vest and armed with her service weapon.

As it turned out, Jared and Kim reached the entrance first. Kim glanced inside from around Jared's body. In the corner she could see, there was some kind of bed still in flames but made her pulse speeding was the figure that was hunched over against the wall not far away from it. It was hard to make out any features through the smoke that was still billowing in the room. 

Apart from that shape there was nobody else in the room nor in the adjoining one, as far as she could see. Jared seemed to think the same and sent his men over to the other buildings before heading in to check the adjacent room. Kim moved closer to the still person by the wall, taking in the scorched clothing that was hanging from his back.

The noise from a fire extinguisher being operated almost made her jump. Apparently Jared had found the device and killed the flames that burned away on the bed. The remnants of what looked like petrol tanks were scattered all around the room, a likely source for the explosion, and Kim refocused on the person in front of her. And then she noticed, it wasn't one person, but two, and on the ground next to them were the remains of a smashed phone. A phone she recognized despite its condition because she had been there, when the owner had chosen that particular protective cover. It was custom made.

"Holy shit,... Dean?"

Instantly, Jared was by her side, looking at her for instructions. Kim held up a hand while she scrutinized the jumbled limbs in front of her. She was looking at two men, the one seemingly attempting to protect the other. That meant they had to have been aware of the impending explosion. Or at least one of them had been. And while shielding someone else with his body was totally a move Dean Winchester would pull without a second thought, the man on top definitely was not Dean.

Kim put her hand on the shoulder that had not been scorched and with Jared's help pulled the injured man off the other. Once they settled him on the ground, Kim radioed for medics and checked for a pulse. Satisfied when she found it quickly, she turned her attention towards the other man.

"He's alive," Jared said as he was already taking the vitals. "So this is the infamous Dean Winchester, huh?"

"What the fuck happened here?" Kim muttered as she took in the blood encrusted face, beard and hair. Then she looked at Jared. "How do you know it's him? You've never seen him and right now there's just one thing that tells me it's him for sure." 

Kim gently smoothed back part of the unruly growing beard in the unbloodied part of Dean's face, exposing a spot where the growth of hair seemed to be interrupted. It was a scar from a wound he'd received as a teenager in a silly accident, as he had called it, that became more visible when the man grew his beard. Although at the length it was now, it was mostly concealing it again. Jared shrugged.

"I checked his pupils for concussion, which is definitely there. They're green."

A slight movent from the man on the ground deflected their attention. Jared took in the burnt back of the moaning man and decided to play it safe. He took the cuffs he had on him and locked it around the man's ankles. Usually he wouldn't worry about hurting a suspect, but apparently that man had saved Dean from being burnt by the explosion, so he deserved some kind of reward. And by cuffing the feet together, at least the man couldn't run.

When he turned back to Dean, Kim had lowered the agent to the ground and was trying to gently peel away the encrusted hair that was sticking to the head wound. Jared looked at the man, not sure he would have been able to recognize him even if he had seen a photo of him before. There was just that much blood on his face, in his hair and beard. He let his gaze travel over the rest of Dean's body. There were traces of blood on his shirt and hands and his jeans were torn and discolored in one spot.

Jared moved his gloved hand to the tear and pressed down tentatively. The jerk and low moan that rose from Dean's chest sent a shiver down Jared's spine. Kim placed her hand flat on Dean's torso to ground him and looked at Jared.

"Bullet graze," the marine explained. "Don't think it's stuck in there. At least he's reacting to pain."

Kim was about to reply something when her radio crackled. She answered and then stepped outside to guide the paramedic to the right spot.

"Is he okay?" 

Jared tore his gaze from the hole in Dean's leg and looked at the other man.

"He will be," he replied noncommittedly.

"That's good," the other man replied through clenched teeth before trying to roll himself onto his back.

"I wouldn't do that, man," Jared warned him. "Your back's burnt and it would hurt like a mother."

The other man aborted his efforts and sighed.

"It hurts."

"Yeah, I bet it does. Medics are on their way. What's your name?"

For a moment, Jared thought the man wouldn't reply at all. Then the man exhaled with a slight moan.

"Jude."

"Alright, Jude. Medics are almost here. Try not to move too much."

While he was talking to Jude, Jared was monitoring Dean's breathing. Something about the man struck him familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"They're in here," Jared heard Kim call before she entered the building again, closely followed by two medics and their equipment. Jared got up and stepped away so the man and woman could do their work.

***

"What's the verdict?" Jared asked as Kim joined him in the waiting area of the military hospital they had brought Dean to. Kim dropped wearily into the chair opposite the marine and ran her hands through her hair and over her face.

"He'll live," she stated briefly before taking a deep breath and looking at Jared.

"Head wound, concussion, flesh wound to his leg, bruised ribs and stuff. Nothing major, besides the concussion. They're kinda cleaning him up now, make him look presentable and recognizable." She chuckled joylessly. 

"Talking of recogninzing him. You know I can't shake the feeling I've met him before. You wouldn't happen to know where he grew up?"

Kim squinted and set her jaw. She did know, but there was no way she would tell anyone. That would be Dean's story to tell.

"He feels familiar, you know? Not just from the tiny glimpse I got from him that wasn't blood smeared. When you were talking on the phone the other day, there was just something about the way he talks, not necessarily his voice, but... I don't know. Maybe I'll still figure it out."

Kim raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. She decided to change the topic.

"Anyways, heard the team arrested eleven of Strong's brood at the safe house and another five at the bird's nest. Only three people are unaccounted for. Strong himself, some Eva Mendes, and Mackie."


	4. Chapter 4

Jared was balancing two styrofoam mugs of steaming hot coffee in one hand so he could open the door to Kim Rhodes' office. Ever since their operation Lobo had literally blown up two days ago, Kim was constantly taking news, giving instructions and coordinating the search for drug mogul Mark Strong, Eva Mendes and the turncoat undercover agent Anthony Mackie.

The other DEA undercover, Dean Winchester, was still being treated in their military hospital and Jared knew Kim just waited for the word that she could finally go and pay the man a visit. If anyone knew where Strong and consorts could be holed up, it was Dean Winchester. As things were, Jared didn't even know whether the man had even been conscious since he had been brought in.

"What do you mean there's no trace of them? A car like that can't just disappear without a trace. Even if they ditched it to take a different one, it _has_ to be somewhere!"

She slammed the receiver down and Jared cringed. Kim sounded more than just pissed. He just hoped the caffeine bribe would lift her spirits.

"Not going well then," he greeted, holding out the coffee like a shield between them. Kim looked up with a glare before settling her gaze on the mug. She sighed and claimed her coffee, took a big sip and closed her eyes.

"I just don't get how things could have gone so wrong so fast," she grumbled. "They can't just vanish into thin air."

"Any news about Dean, yet?"

"He was awake last night," replied Kim and glanced at her watch. "I'll swing by in an hour to see if his brain is working."

" 's working fine," a deep voice rumbled from the door.

Kim's head shot up and she stared at the apparition in the doorway. A moment later she was on her feet and engulfed the man in a warm but measured hug before stepping back and eyeing him up, since she hadn't seen him in months.

"Dean Winchester, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" Kim's voice sounded gruff, but Jared could see concern as well as relief in her eyes.

"Helping you catching Strong. I heard he managed to slip away," Dean shrugged, somewhat stiffly.

Jared glanced the man up and down. Kim was right, he was pretty tall. Not a match for him, but close enough. The now obviously washed and brushed hair hung down to his eyes, but the beard had made way for some stubble. He was leaning onto the door frame to give his wounded leg a chance to rest, but was already eyeing the chair next to Kim. Then he relocated his attention on Jared, who was still standing in the middle of the room, styrofoam mug steaming in his hands.

"That Jack Sparrow?" Dean rasped.

Kim opened her mouth to tell him off, but Jared beat her to it.

"Master Sergeant Jared Padalecki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," he greeted smoothly with a smile. Dean nodded before taking a few steps towards the desired chair.

"I repeat, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be up and running, yet," Kim addressed her agent half way to his target. Dean stopped and turned towards Jared.

"She's in momma bear mode," he informed the marine, flashing him a smile and immediately Jared knew why Kim had warned him about his smile. Despite his obvious discomfort it was mesmerizing. Then Dean turned to Kim. "As I said, I'm helping you find Strong is what I'm doing."

Kim shook her head. Headstrong as ever, that was Dean Winchester. She had missed him.

"I'm not gonna get a panicked call from the hospital, am I?"

Dean sighed and fished a folded up form from his back jeans pocket, handing it to her.

"AMA," he said, "but they know."

Kim shook her head disapprovingly but took the paper, unfolded it and added it to her stack to file away later.

"Well, since you're already here, I guess you can help, but do me a favor and sit down before you fall down."

"Do I look that good?" Dean smirked but moved to comply. Kim scrutinzed her agent.

"Well, you're looking too pale for my liking, you're limping and you turn like my granny. But your snark seems to be intact, so, I'll take any help you can offer."

"Charming," Dean sighed and turned to the computer. "Catch me up? I already know we are looking for Strong, Mendes and... Mackie." 

This last name Dean spoke held more venom in his voice than Kim had thought possible.

"Although... if Mark found out who he really is, we're only looking for him and the woman. Mackie will be somewhere... in pieces."

Dean looked up to Kim, who regarded him pensively, coffee still in hand. Determined, Dean stretched out his hand and stole the mug to finish whatever was still in there. He ignored Kim's protest and glanced over at the mug in Jared's hands. Jared looked down at it and handed it over.

"I'll get more coffee," he announced and turned.

"Good man," Dean said cheerfully. "You gonna keep him?"

Kim was tempted to smack Dean up the back of his head, but the knowledge he had just left the hospital AMA stopped her. Instead, she put her hand on his shoulder, which caused her to glance up.

"You really good?"

He shrugged.

"As good as it gets right now. Can you fill me in, what happened after my... emergency call?"

Kim sat down next to him and recounted the events, ending with her reciting the names of the arrested at the birdhouse.

"What happened to Jude?" Dean asked.

"Jude?"

Jared returned and listened to the conversation, putting down two coffees on the desk while holding on to the last one. Kim sighed.

"I don't think you should have that much coffee, Dean," she said. Dean rolled his eyes and typed away on the computer, feeding coordinates into a mapping program.

"The guy that saved you said his name was Jude," Jared said, having heard Dean's question when he returned. "He should be in hospital to get his burns treated."

"Burns?" Dean looked at him.

"Were you not awake for the explosion?" Dean's expression told him that was news to him, so Jared quickly filled him in. "When we came to that room, Jude was shielding you with his body. I doubt you would be sitting here like that if he hadn't."

Jared paused when he noticed Dean biting his bottom lip, like he was really mulling the words he heard over in his head. Kim noticed it, too. She had a rough idea what was going on in his head. It was the second time that it looked like he got screwed over by an allie. And the person who saved his skin, literally, this time, was the supposed enemy. Jared broke the silence once more.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but what exactly caused this derailment? It seemed the operation went smoothly."

"Oh, it did," Dean growled. "It was perfect, until Mackie started thinking with his dick. Had the hots for Eva, you know. I told him to treat it like a one night stand. Next thing I know, he's knocking me over the head with his gun."

"Shit," Jared muttered. Dean shrugged.

"Rest is blurry at best, I just remember calling you, but I don't really know how much I could pass on."

"It was enough," Kim said.

Dean nodded and added the last set of digits into the program, a frown on his forehead. 

"You got a headache?" Kim asked. She knew him too well.

"Nothing that coffee won't cure," Dean muttered and hit enter and print before grabbing the mug. "There, that should be all the places we need to check for Strong."

"You have all his safe places as coordinates in your head?" Jared gasped.

Dean just shrugged and finished half the coffee in one draught. Kim fetched the print outs from the machine, but her eyes were still on her agent. Dean seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked up, gracing her with his trademark grin. Kim was glad to see Dean being Dean, even though the man had the uncanny ability to downplay any concerns she might have about his state. Right now, the only thing reminding her of 'Alec' was the mop of hair hanging in his face, preventing her to have a good look at his eyes, because while Dean could be most convincing about being fit when he really wasn't, his eyes were a dead giveaway if he was really not up to something.

"It's part of what makes Dean the best agent we have," Kim remarked. "By the way, I noticed you got rid of Alec's beard, but what's with the curtains? You're not trying to hide from me, are you?"

Dean gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"Not hiding from you, just hiding the stitches for now," Dean mumbled and lifted his hand to brush his hair back a bit to reveal a neat row of stitched up skin above his eyebrow. "Really dunno why they couldn't just butterfly it."

"I'm sure they know why," Kim retorted. "Right, now how do you think we should progress regarding this?" She tapped the print outs before spreading them on the desk. Jared stepped closer to get a good look as well.

"Well, my money of all these houses would be on _la ratonera_ ," Dean announced, tapping onto a location on the paper.

"The mousehole?" Jared asked.

"Mark has all colorful names for his safe houses. Bird nest, spiderweb, mousehole... wait, besides the _ratonera_ , the _zorrera_ would be the only other location possible."

"Great," Kim muttered. "So, are we going to trap a mouse or a fox?"

"I don't know, yet, but I better figure out the right spot, else we can stick our hopes to catch him where the stars don't shine."

Jared's head shot up. Just like when Kim had been on the phone with Alec, the man had used a well known idiom with a slight twist. _That's the way the biscuit crumbles_ instead of the cookie, and now _where the stars don't shine_ instead of the sun. And just like that he knew why Alec, or Dean, were so familiar.

"Jensen," he whispered, causing Kim to stare at him wide eyed and slightly panicked, while the man Jared had his eyes on just lifted one eyebrow.

"What? Who?"

Dean looked a bit confused and Jared realized he might have tapped on a beehive.

"Well, I... nevermind. Brain fart. So, how are you going to figure out whether it's the mousehole or the fox den? Or some other place altogether?" 

Jared was glad he managed to revert the focus back on the task at hand but was hyper aware of Kim's wary eyes flickering in between him and Dean.

"I don't know yet, but it'll come to me," Dean replied and finished his coffee. Then he plucked a pen from Kim's desk, pulled the print outs with the probable locations closer and closed his eyes in concentration.

***

Mark Strong was sitting in an old, worn armchair, a glass of whiskey, no rocks, in his hands. He was staring ahead, thoughts revolving around the last few hours in an attempt to figure out what had been the reason for things going south so fast and thoroughly.

When he'd left to get to the rust bucket, a car that was now resting on the bottom of a quarry lake, everything looked like a successful transaction. Suddenly Eva had come to him, maundering something about Alec, Nate and the DEA. Before he could make any sense of it, however, there had been an explosion somewhere on the perimeter and shortly thereafter, Nate had showed up, broken nose and all, yelling at them to floor it, but not to go to the birdnest.

Mark had complied as soon as Nate had closed the door behind him, and on the way to the road he'd seen those black vehicles the DEA loved to use. He'd been on edge, confused. How did the DEA get there? Why? Where were Alec and Jude? Were they safe? Despite Nate's instructions not to head to the birdnest, Mark had to make sure the location was compromised. A phone call he made remained unanswered and when he scoped out the spot from a hill close by, he could make out more DEA cars on that location.

With a curse he returned to the car and headed towards a safe house an hour out. On the way to the mousehole he'd hotwired an unremarkable Ford Escort and let the rust bucket plunge into the quarry lake. The car ride had been silent. Nobody said a word. Neither Eva nor Nate dared do more than breathing, and Mark? Mark was enraged. Seething even. But he kept his cool until they had arrived at the mousehole.

Now, he downed the whiskey in one go and fixed his eyes on Nate. Nate was standing in a corner, blood from his nose rather smeered over his face than cleaned up, eyes shifting left and right, all over the place. Eva was crouched next to Nate, leaning on the wall.

"Okay, Nate," said Mark, and these were the first words he'd said after Nate told him about the DEA. "What was that?"

Nate snuffled carefully and gingerly touched a bloodied tissue to his nose.

"I... Alec is DEA. I overheard him talking on the phone. We fought, he broke my fucking nose, I knocked him out and told Eva to warn you. Jude kinda went all crazy and threatened me, so I had to shoot. Must've hit the petrol stash, so the place blew up. Then I just ran to the car."

Mark stood up and walked towards the window, staring into the distance.

"Where were Alec and Jude when the building blew up?"

Nate quickly glanced at Eva.

"Inside."

"Inside that building?"

Nate nodded.

"So they got caught in the explosion."

It wasn't a question, but Nate nodded anyways. Mark turned and smashed the whiskey glass into the wall opposite. Then he'd left the room without another word.

Two days later Mark was still no closer to figuring out what had happened. He had gotten hold of some newspaper and found out, that almost everyone of his crew that had been at the birdnest or at the wolveslair had been taken in custody. The only names he didn't read were Eva's, Nate's, Jude's, Alec's and his own. There was talk about fugitives, but what puzzled him somewhat, was the fact, that there was no word about any casualties. Surely a deceased drug dealer would not be hushed by the media.

Nate claimed, he had overheard a phone call of Alec to the DEA. How did Nate know who Alec had been talking to? If Alec had really been a double agent, he certainly wouldn't have risked compromising his cover by openly talking on the phone to his boss. Mark had known Alec for four years already and Mark was an excellent judge of character. He knew people. He could read them and see through them. Alec, he knew like his favorite book. Inside out. There was no way Alec had him fooled like that.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Mark's mind. The question wasn't whether there was a mole. It was about who was the mole. Alec was dead. So was Jude. Jude was his longest, most loyal partner and Jude had been at least as fond of Alec as Mark had been. Nate had said, that Jude threatened him. And then Nate had conveniently killed both Jude and Alec.

Gritting his teeth, Mark left his room and walked straight to where he knew Nate and Eva were. He grabbed the dark skinned man by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to the kitchen, forcing him down on a chair. Then he drew his handgun and aimed at Nate's head.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Eva shrieked.

"Shut up," Mark growled. 

Nate stared up at him, wide eyed, breathing rapidly.

"Are you crazy?" He screeched.

"Am I? How 'bout you tell me, eh, Nate? Am I? You said you heard Alec on the phone, right? What did he say that convinced you to think was DEA? What?"

Nate began panting, panicked. He couldn't think straight. What was he supposed to say?

"He... he was ta... lking about, about a... approach. Yeah, he said that," Nate stuttered.

"Approach?" Mark frowned. "What kind of approach? If Alec was talking to his sister this could be any kind of approach. If he talked to a friend, it could mean a zillion different things. Why are you so sure he was talking to the fucking DEA?"

Nate was tempted to wipe the sweat that was running down his face with his sleeve, but the gun pointed at it convinced him not to move.

"I... he mentioned a raid, I think. I'm sure." Mark moved the gun closer. "No, I'm sure, I swear it! Please..."

Mark took a deep breath, thinking. Something still didn't sit right with him. But he would find out, one way or another. He withdrew the gun and pocketed it, causing Nate to give a sigh of relief. A relief that was short lived, however, because the next moment, Mark walked up to the man and took his hand.

Believing that for some reason, Mark would want to shake his hand, Nate complied. And screamed in pain when Mark quickly singled out his little finger and bent it backwards swiftly.

"Arghhhh, what are you doing?"

Nate's breath was hitching as he tried to weather the pain.

"It's my lie detector, Nate," Mark explained. "You know, approach and raid in one sentence does still not scream DEA at me. Now I wondered why would it scream that to you? And you know what I came up with?"

Mark paused but didn't really wait for an answer.

" _You_ are the one who's DEA. Alec found out and you had to eliminate him to keep your cover. And Jude was just collateral damage."

Mark's voice had been cold as ice when he spoke and once he had finished, he twisted the finger back till he heard it pop. Nate was swearing a blue streak but Mark was done. He roughly pulled Nate's head up and then instructed Eva to duct tape him to the chair. Eva was sobbing, but did as she was told. Once she had finished her task, Mark took her by the arm and lead her towards the door. 

"I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe then you'll be ready to talk."

With that he left the room with Eva and kicked the door closed.

***

Jared hadn't been able to take his eyes off Dean as he repeatedly went over the locations he'd printed out in order to determine where Strong would most likely hide out. He seemed to be in a zone and Jared's thoughts drifted back to the moment he realized he knew Dean. He knew Dean but his name was Jensen.

Kim's brief reaction had told him so much. It held confirmation and fear. Dean himself had somehow managed not to react at all. Jared had no idea about the reason for all this, but Dean's keeping cool only meant he had practised hard not to react. For years probably. He decided he'd had to find out what was behind this version of hide and seek. What had made it necessary for Jensen to completely detach himself from his real identity, and why did the possibility that someone knew cause Kim to panic?

Jared cast another close look on Dean's concentrated face, but there was no mistaking the man. Sure, he was some years older than when he'd been in highschool. He was an adult now. But there was one thing that Jared Padalecki had noticed about Jensen Ackles the very first time he'd seen him, and that was the distinct scar on his chin. Back then, it had been easily visible on his unbearded face. When they had rescued Dean from the burning compound, the thick beard had rendered it next to invisible. But now, Dean had shaved. Sure, there was stubble, but the length somewhat highlighted the scar. And there was still the matter of his eyes. That green. No hint of brown or gray, just green. Those eyes were pretty rare. And pretty gorgeous. No, there was no mistake on Jared's side.

"The mousehole," Dean said abruptly, tapping the location on one map. "I'm certain that would be the first place he'd go to."

Kim looked up and her eyes crossed with Jared's. 

"Get your men ready, we're leaving in five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to DarkSun for the art!


	5. Chapter 5

Kim just finished briefing the team consisting of her men and Jared's, and then like everyone else went to get in their cars. Jared was already behind the wheel, but when her hand wrapped around the door handle, it was being covered by another one. She looked up and into Dean's green eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "What are _you_ doing? I'm going with."

"Dean," she stressed. "You can barely walk straight and you should still be in the hospital. We got this covered."

"Ah, no. You really don't. This is _my_ baby. _My_ mission. _I_ know Strong. _I_ know how he thinks. I know the layout of all his places. I know hidden rooms and where he keeps his weapons. You go there without me you might not find him even though he's there." Dean emphazised.

Kim took a deep breath and deliberated. Dean had a point. A strong point. Who was she kidding? It was the strongest point possible. But he was running wounded. She didn't want to see him in harms way again just yet. But deep inside she knew they needed him there. Finally she made eye contact once more.

"Fine. You can have the extra gear in the trunk. But for now, take the back seat and rest. There's an hour's drive ahead."

Dean removed his hand and nodded. Kim opened her door and told Jared to pop the trunk so Dean could gather the gear and don it. Once he was settled in the back seat, the cars headed out.

For a few moments Dean was watching the road. Then he settled into the seat and closed his eyes. He was still feeling his body more than necessary and his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. The search for Strong itself didn't unsettle him at all. It was business. Maybe not business as usual, but close. But there was still that one moment in Kim's office that sent his mind reeling, even though he managed to keep a cool exterior.

Jack Sparrow had said his name. His real name. The name that he hadn't heard in years. Many years. And currently there was just one person who knew, that Jensen Ackles was not as dead as the newspaper clips of six years ago suggested. That person was Kim. And Kim, that's what Dean knew for sure, would never breath a single word about it.

So how would the marine randomly spew out a name that was his kind of rare? Dean had an excellent memory for names and faces. Had to, if he wanted to make it through a mission. And yet he had no idea where he might remotely know this Padalecki from. Name like that, Dean wasn't likely to forget.

For a moment, Dean stared at the back of the man's head, as he was driving them towards the location Dean was certain that Strong would hide at. Then he glanced over at Kim, meeting her gaze in the side mirror. She looked worried, so Dean bribed her with one of his smirks and closed his eyes again. 

His head was hurting a little, which wasn't surprising, given the events of the past fifty hours. Mackie's face appeared in his mind's eye and he gritted his teeth. After Andy six years prior, he had always had an extra alert eye on whoever was planted as his partner, if he couldn't get away with working alone. He just couldn't trust anyone easily. 

Andy he had trusted. With his life. Never had a reason not to. They'd had each other's backs. Until the day arrived, when Dean - or Jason, as his undercover name had been then - had announced to Andy - or Fred - that he had finally managed to get that promise to meet the mysterious big boss of the drug cartel they had attempted to bust back then. The DEA had always just managed to arrest minor fish, but none of them would come forth with the name of the man who'd been behind it all. Thus they brought Dean, or rather Jensen, as his name still was, and Andy in to infiltrate the scene. 

They had kept in contact even though they had taken different approaches to get "in", and the day that Jensen had really made progress and gotten the word, that "the big boss wants to meet you", he had let Andy know first. Andy had been happy, told him to be careful, not to give himself away. He had offered to linger around as backup, and Jensen had agreed. He had let Kim know what would happen when and promised her to pass on the name and description of the big boss as soon as he had it.

But things ended up different. He never got to meet the man. Nor did he get his name. When he had arrived in the abandoned business area, a ghost town of it's own in a way, he had seen Andy around. And a few more people he knew were associated with the cartel. Nothing suspicious. Until suddenly, there were shots fired and he saw Andy go down in a hail of bullets.

Jensen had acted on instinct. The moment he saw Andy die, he knew their game was up. He was feeling numb but his training kicked in. Scrambling for cover he almost made it out of the maze of empty buildings to where he'd parked his car. He had been close enough to unlock the car with the remote key, but a step after he'd done that, he felt something slam into his back like a sledge hammer. He'd gone down, vaguely aware of the dust that entered his mouth when he fell. His back had been on fire as his limbs turned to ice. He heard running, and shouting and now expected another bullet that would put him out of his misery anytime. But it didn't come. His breathing was labored and he couldn't move at all. His eyes were half mast and filling with dust, but for all the shots he thought he heard being fired, there wasn't another one that hit him. Unless he just didn't feel it anymore.

Time seemed to drag on forever, voices and footsteps mingled in his brain, but the harsh rattle of him trying to suck oxygen into his lungs drowned out everything else. And then there had been hands on him, vague, like he was being handled through thick layers of cushions. He had felt himself being turned over and then everything had faded to black.

It had been Kim who had greeted him days later, after they had weaned him off the meds. At first, she hadn't wanted to tell him much yet, but he'd insisted. Andy had been dead. That much he'd figured. What he hadn't expected was Kim telling him that they had found a bullet torn copy of his - Jensen's - DEA ID on Andy. Instantly Jensen had known what had happened, and his brain had gone in denial. He still couldn't believe Andy ratted him out.

" _They know your name now, Jensen,"_ Kim had said. " _But if we're lucky, they don't know your face. A bullet hit right where your picture was. Of course our people immediately went on pulling every available picture of you off the net, including the highschool ones. But, we deemed it safer to let you die, Jensen. If they know you are alive, you won't be safe anywhere."_

Jensen had heard what Kim said as well as what she hadn't said. If Jensen survived he'd be useless for the DEA. And just like that Jensen Ackles was gone and Dean Winchester was born. Whereas Jensen had mostly been clean shaven, short hair, Dean was always sporting a shortly trimmed beard. It covered the scar on his chin he had received when he'd had a nasty fall with his mountain bike some time during highschool. Dean's hair was a bit longer than Jensen's and he mostly wore a base cap, backwards.

For two years, Dean had laid low, was merely used for short missions, as backup or security. And then Mark Strong had appeared on the DEA's radar. They had sent agents undercover. One barely lasted a week before being found out and cut to ribbons. The next one had almost lasted a month until the cartel dropped him dead on their door step.

It was then that Kim had realized only one agent would be able to successfully infiltrate the group. She hadn't been happy to ask Dean, not after what had happened. But she asked him anyway. And Dean agreed. On the condition he'd work alone.

Two years into the operation the DEA decided in order to speed things up, another agent should join Dean - or rather Alec. By that time Alec had been keeping his hair grown out long. He'd gotten used to it hanging in his eyes. His beard was longer and thicker than Dean's and Jude, Mark Strong's right hand at the time and by then a good friend of Alec's had threatened to braid his beard. So Alec had shortened it a bit.

Thinking of Jude made Dean's heart speed up slightly. He liked the guy. Of all the people he had known in the cartel, Jude had always been a friend in words and actions. Almost like a brother. Mark, well, Mark was the big boss. If you didn't give him reason to doubt you and didn't mess with him, he was treating you fairly and with respect. And somehow Alec had managed to get into his inner circle, which had him work with Jude a lot more times than before.

Despite their friendship Dean had never forgotten that when the time came, Jude would be arrested like anyone else. And now that man had risked his life to protect him from an attack of his own partner, the one man he should have been safe from. Dean swallowed. He would never again agree to working with a partner. The two times he'd done it, he had been screwed over badly. He hadn't seen it coming with Andy, and despite his vigilance, he hadn't seen it coming with Mackie, either. Was he that blind? Had he missed or disregarded any hints? He just didn't know.

***

Jared had his eyes set on the road as he drove the black vehicle along the highway, followed by four identical cars right on his heels. Or tail lights, rather. They had some sixty miles to go and as much as he tried to concentrate on what was to be expected upon arrival, his thoughts kept drifting to the riddle that was currently seemingly drifting off to sleep in the backseat.

Dean Winchester looked almost relaxed, if one didn't count the slight lines on his forehead that indicated the headache he had mentioned earlier on. Jared shook his head mentally. There was this man, who had been undercover for years, had just been set up by a colleague for the second time in his career and got injured in the progress, but instead of nursing his injuries and bruises, he hopped right back in, ready to end it once and for all. And instead of being a nervous bundle, which Jared would have understood all too well, he looked calm and collected, and measured, like they were driving to a dinner party.

Jared received a slight punch on his arm and looked into the concerned eyes of Kim, who was indicating adamently, to keep his eyes on the road. Of course she was right and Jared nodded in apology. Obviously Kim had noticed Dean's attempt to relax a bit as well, and had therefore chosen not to chew Jared out for neglecting paying attention to traffic.

Focus back on the road, Jared couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the man in the back seat once more. His apparent serenity and calmness was yet another thing that struck him as familiar, when he let his mind drift to Jensen.

Jensen Ackles had been the highlight of Jared's first year at highschool and had somewhat, without knowing who Jared even was, made certain, that his remaining highschool years were a lot easier to handle. When Jared had started highschool, he had been an easy target for all those bigger guys that liked to think that having a big trap and acting cocksure was the way trough life. He had been this fairly tall but lanky kid that looked like a stronger wind could just blow him over.

Having just moved towns, Jared knew none of the kids in his grade from middle school and he wasn't nearly as confident as he was today. So to avoid becoming too big a target, he'd kept to himself and away from the bullies. That's how he ended up on the far edge of the bleachers, all by himself, when the cool kids were watching and cheering for the school's taekwondo championships. The prelim rounds had been held in the morning and that afternoon had been all about the semifinals and the grand finale to determine the school champs in the four weight classes that were competing.

When Jared was starting to pay attention, there were only two more fights to be held. The final ones in middle weight and light heavy weight. The fighters for the middle weight had prepared themselves and whereas the one, a guy called Tom, was pacing nervously up and down the mat, the other contestant, Jensen, was calmly doing some light stretching and watched his opponent with a hint of a smile. Jared could see that smile, because Jensen's warm up area was right where Jared was having the bleachers to himself.

The fight itself had been a display of patience and efficiency of Jensen. He'd waited his opponent's 'attack is the best defence' attitude out, and stayed out of head kick range, before making use of Tom's advance by predicting it, spinning out of his way and bringing his foot around in a smooth movement to connect it with lightning speed and an impeccable aim to the side of Tom's red head gear. Not that it helped Tom much. Before he knew what hit him, he was on the ground and the referee stopped the fight, declaring Jensen the winner.

Jensen went to high five with his coach and a friend, a big smile on his face and went about relaxing on the side lines to watch the final fight of the day. Jared had still been replaying the way Jensen had moved in his head, when he noticed the coaches and the referee of the last contestants sticking their heads together in an animated discussion. The board showed that in the light heavy weight, the fight would be between Stephen and Mike. Stephen, a tall, slightly heavy set guy with dark hair, was pacing up and down, twiddling his red helmet in his hands. Jared could just imagine how warm it would become under the protection. He searched the fighters for Mike, the opponent, but could not really figure out which one he was. Nobody stood, nobody slipped into a blue vest and helmet.

Then the group of discussing adults had waved the coach over, whose group of fighters included Jensen. They talked for several more minutes. Afterwards Jensen's coach walked up to his champ and told him something that Jensen reacted to with a nod. The guy got up and began donning the blue vest and helmet once more, while a teacher had announced via the microphone, that Stephen's opponent had to drop out due to an injury he'd picked up in the semifinal. They had decided that as an exhibition sparring they would for once mix weight classes and let the new middle weight champion fight the light heavy weight.

Jared gasped. He knew next to nothing about taekwondo, but Stephen looked a lot broader across the shoulders than Jensen and even though Jensen was quite tall, Stephen had an inch or two on him. It amazed Jared, how Jensen again went about his routine cool and calm, as if he was about to have a cup of tea instead of fighting outside his weight class.

A few minutes later, the fight began. Just like Tom in the earlier fight, Stephen took the initiative, leaving Jensen to react. His foot connected with Jensen's blue vest, but since Jensen had already been taking a step back, the impact lacked power and was easily absorbed. Both fighters landed a few hits on the vests until Stephen attempted a spinning kick to the head, similar to the one that had just won Jensen his title. Jensen saw it coming and used his shorter build to his advantage. He ducked below the attack and didn't wait around for Stephen to recover his footing. Twisting around himself, Jensen's jumped and his foot connected with Stephen's head even before the heavier fighter had realized he'd missed. Stephen stumbled back and fell, but the follow up foot of Jensen's spin also connected like it was the easiest thing to do. Stephen crashed to the ground and stayed down.

In that moment, Jared had a new hero. If Jensen could go and beat someone bigger and burlier than himself, then Jared could just try and stand up for himself just the same.

A few weeks later, Jared had been walking along the hallway, a stack of books hooked under his arm, when he rounded a corner and ran bang on into a collision with Jensen, who was about to round the corner himself. The books clattered to the ground and Jared shouted in fright. He hated that he scared easily and was just waiting to be laughed at. But Jensen didn't laugh. He didn't shout or call him stupid. He just bent down, picked up the books Jared had dropped and offered them to him, paired with the question whether he was alright. Jared had snatched his books and nodded, and Jensen had flashed him a friendly grin and been on his way. A day later, Jared found himself signing up for taekwondo, even though he knew that he would not be training with Jensen, nor share his weight class. But knowing he'd learn something that Jensen was awesome in, had brought a smile to Jared's face. Maybe he would see him in the gym sometimes.

Jared's eyes flickered to the mirror briefly, and a smile tugged on his lips when he saw Dean still all relaxed. Just like Jensen had been every time he'd watched him before a fight, or at training.

While Jared never trained the same time as the older boys, often they were just coming to the gym when Jared's group left. Whenever he walked past Jared and saw him, Jensen would smile and nod, making Jared's heart beat faster. Those days Jared sneaked back onto the stands after his shower and watched Jensen's quick, sure and smooth moves as they trained. At least for a short while. And everytime he arrived at home, he had retired to his room and spent time with his journal.

Jared's journal knew everything about Jensen and the crush he'd developed on the boy with the model looks, green eyes, pouty lips and chiseled jaw. Jared had never seen him boast or disrespect and opponent, even though he'd rarely lost a fight, training or competition. Jensen would have had all the reasons to act like an arrogant prick, like so many of the good fighters did, but that wasn't Jensen. It was, however, what cemented Jared's crush on him. 

_Damn, Jared, you're fangirling again_ , he chastized himself. _How about you focus on the task at hand._ Jared reassembled his focus, but not without a last curious thought about what could have happened to erase Jensen and produce Dean.

***

Mark Strong was pacing up and down his room, trying to process the past events for the upteenth time. He still couldn't believe he lost Jude and Alec for good. Jude had been with him from the start, was loyal in a way only Jude could be, had witnessed the ups and downs, warded off the one or other attempt to be infiltrated. It hurt knowing he wasn't just sitting behind bars, but instead he was truly gone.

He had died trying to save Alec. The mastermind. The only person he'd ever known who could outthink him. Alec might have only been there a few years, but Mark had found himself admiring the quick wit, clear mind and strategic thinking. He'd even caught himself at times thinking of him as a son.

His eyes started stinging and he quickly blinked to make sure no tears would surface. Eva was still standing in the door, watching him. She was clearly shaken and her eyes kept settling on the room where Nate was tied up on a chair with a broken nose and some dislocated or even broken fingers. Mark couldn't care less which one it was.

Nate Decker had probably managed to destroy his business. Or at least caused some serious damage. His best men were dead because of him and many of the others had been arrested. The only ones who hadn't were the hired ones who didn't even know who they were working for.

Suddenly, Mark stopped. Those men that were arrested would certainly be questioned. And since the big boss, him, had escaped capture, who knows what methods the cops and DEA would use to find out where he might hide out. Especially since he still had that rat called Nate under his control. Mark wasn't certain those men would be able to shut up.

"Eva, we gotta go."

Eva's head shot up, red eyes looking at him in confusion. She opened her mouth, but before her mind could formulate a question, Mark had grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. As they walked past the room where Nate was tied up, he looked up.

"Where are you going?" He croaked.

Mark stopped and stared at the rat with ice cold eyes. Then his lips curled into a dangerous smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back for you."

***

Dean woke from his dozing when the vehicle stopped. He mentally berated himself for really dozing off but chalked it down to the battering his body had endured. He just hoped Kim had instructed Jack Sparrow to stop two miles out.

Opening his eyes, Dean found himself staring into the marine's hazel orbs. It was creepy to wake up and being stared at, but Dean was used to mask his emotions, so he just graced the man with a dazzling smile and sat up. He hadn't missed how the man's eyes widened in reaction. Dean knew that look. He'd been on the receiving end of it from men and women alike all too often. Maybe he should take note that the tall marine did look interested, for later occasions.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, immediately alert to the upcoming task.

"Two miles out, as usual," Kim replied from shotgun. She eyed him with a slight hint of worry that Dean didn't fail to notice.

"I'm fine," he told her emphatically. Then he opened the door and stepped outside, fixed his protective gear and walked onto the road. Trained, knowing eyes scanned the area.

"What do you suggest?" Kim asked as she walked up to stand beside him.

"We can get a bit closer, still, then behind that hill," he pointed ahead, "we need to get offroad. Some to the left, us to the right. Those are the only escape routes besides the main one."

Kim nodded. She walked over to the other cars and handed out instructions before returning to where Dean and Jared stood next to each other, eyes on her.

"Let's roll," she ordered and everyone returned to their seats. Dean wasn't happy in the back seat but he was not about to argue now. Instead he kept his eyes glued on Jared's profile, studying his features while mentally going through the setup of the mouse hole. When the car approached a rock formation, Dean leaned forward and put his hand on Jared's shoulder. 

"Just stop her right there," he instructed and Jared complied without question.

Via radio they made contact to the other two teams. Neither had seen any movement, although the second offroad team mentioned tire tracks that looked fairly new.

On Kim's command, all teams closed in. Kim noticed Dean hanging back a bit, eyes surveying every corner of the compound. He had his hand on his holstered weapon, which he drew when he had completed his survey. He looked at Kim and gave a determined nod.

Doors were kicked open, commands were shouted, buildings were searched. There was no outbreak of gunfire, but Dean hadn't expected that. It looked like the place was empty after all. He would still make sure the trap door was found and the room below it was searched.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the main house. Dean gripped his weapon tighter and marched towards the entrance. Kim was the first one to exit the building and gunned straight for him. Dean narrowed his eyes.

A few steps behind, Jared and another marine dragged a well known face out the door, and Dean's blood ran cold. He grit his teeth and started gripping his gun tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Mackie, the guy being dragged, looked like he'd been worked over alright and it took all of Dean's willpower not to walk up to him and shoot him. Kim seemed to sense his turmoil and put a restraining hand on his arm. Shaking it off, Dean straightened up and sent an ice cold stare onto the man who used to be his partner. 

When they were just a few steps apart, Mackie's eyes met Dean's and the brown skinned man blanched, positively looking like he was seeing a ghost. Dean's eyes never left his while Mackie was brought to a waiting vehicle. His hands were cuffed behind his body and they roughly shoved the rogue agent into the back of the car. Only when the car left, Dean allowed himself to slightly relax his stance.

"You okay?" Kim asked. 

Dean didn't reply, just looked at her. Then he shrugged and told her about the secret room. Immediately Kim had a team sent there.

"Strong's not here," Dean announced.

"He was here, though, Mackie is proof of that," Kim argued.

"He must have sensed we would come," Dean continued. "He is going to head to the fox den, next."

"I already have a team search that location," Kim explained. "I will instruct them to lay low and see if he and that woman will pitch up."

"He's not stupid, Kim. He'll know."

"Maybe, but we have to try."

The team searching the secret room returned, confirming it was empty. So Kim decided it was time to head back to headquarters and see if Mackie would talk.

***

Mark had driven the stolen vehicle along the dirt path but turned off east as soon as the rocks allowed. Curiosity made him circle the compound and gain higher ground until he found a secluded spot to park where he could overlook the place from the distance. He had grabbed some binoculars on the way out and now instructed Eva to stay seated while he got out of the car to observe the mouse hole.

He didn't know whether to be scared or impressed when he had merely waited for ten minutes before spotting the group of black cars circling the safe house. His instinct had been right. If they had stayed put, the mouse hole would have become a mouse trap.

People exited the cars and swarmed the place, disappeared through doors. Only one man stayed outside and Mark trained the binoculars on him. When the DEA marked man turned his head a bit, Mark gasped audibly. It couldn't be! Taking a deep breath, Mark refocused on the man, and the next time he managed to glimpse his face, there was just no mistaking him. He wasn't dead. He was alive. And Nate had been right. He was DEA.

"Bloody bastard!" Mark growled and catapulted the binoculars into the brush. Then he squared his jaw, marched back to the car and sped off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared studied the impressive menu of spirits that _Daemonico's_ had to offer. He had asked Dean upon finishing their work day, if he was up to a drink to wind down the day. At first, Dean looked like he was going to decline, but then he had nodded and told him, he knew just the right place. They had grabbed a bite to eat, first. The food had been excellent but when Jared had started talking about the day's events, Dean had lifted a hand.

"You know, Jared, for that kind of conversation I need a drink or two."

With those words he had picked up the menu and placed it in front of Jared.

"I... damn, two pages? How am I going to chose?" Jared let his eyes flicker over the spirits listed, turned the card and studied the backside before turning it back. He sighed. Dean grinned, shook his head and snatched the card from Jared's unresisting fingers. Then he lifted his hand to get the barkeeper's attention and dealt the man a couple of hand signs. The keeper nodded and went about his business to have the order delivered.

"I hope you like tequila," Dean smiled and leaned back in the leather seat, one arm across the back rest so he was looking right at Jared, who was sitting across the corner from him.

"Sure," Jared nodded. So Dean liked the blue algave made drink. When the keeper brought the order in person, Jared gasped when the man put down a whole bottle of Kirkland silver, along with two glasses and slices of lemon. A salt shaker was customary on every table. Before he left, he clapped Dean on the shoulder, which earned him a dazzling, but weary smile.

"Enjoy, my friends."

"Thanks, Nico," Dean replied. Jared watched as Dean poured the shots and slid one over to him. For a brief moment, Jared wondered if sharing a bottle of tequila with this man, who had just left the hospital that morning, AMA, was wise, but Dean definitely seemed like a man who knew what he could handle. He would have to, because Jared doubted that his time undercover had been alcohol free.

"Cheers," Dean said, lifting his shot, obviously waiting for Jared to do the same. 

"Salud," Jared replied before going through the motions. The tequila was smooth and the lemon was sour. It felt good as it ran down his throat and Dean didn't waste much time refilling their glasses. As they were sitting in the furthest booth from the door, the attention of the other customers was elsewhere, which was just as well, because Jared wasn't the biggest drinker and he could already feel his cheeks warming.

Dean was twirling the small glass between two fingers and when Jared lifted his gaze, he looked straight into those green eyes, that somehow seemed flourescent in the lighting of the bar.

"How're you dealing?" Jared asked.

"With what? The tequila?"

"No," Jared shook his head. "The aftermath. Your mission, the attack... seeing Mackie... wanna talk about that?"

Dean's eyes turned dark, causing Jared to mentally kick his ass. He had seen what Mackie had done to Dean and he had seen Dean's reaction to coming eye to eye with the man. But the damage had been done, he had asked, and Jared quickly let the second shot follow the first. Again, his glass was refilled immediately and this time, Jared kept his eyes on the clear liquid.

"Not really," Dean answered. For a moment it was quiet and Jared thought that was it. But then, Dean continued. "It felt like being stabbed in the back and the knife being twisted. You know, I've been spending years with those people, Mark's brood, always on alert, always careful, because I knew, if they found me out my life wasn't worth a rat's ass. I got Mark to trust me, Jude, he really became a friend..."

Dean trailed off a moment.

"He saved your life," Jared mumbled softly.

"Damn right he saved my life. If it had been him, who attacked me, I would have got it. From their point of view, I betrayed them. So the only person I did not have to watch my six with, was Mackie." 

Dean's voice had been rough, but the last word was cold as ice. Jared nodded, understanding. 

"So, I'm glad he'll get his due, but I promise you, after this I will never work with a partner again. I don't care what they say."

With that, Dean downed his tequila and slammed the glass onto the table, causing Jared to follow suit.

"Right. Your turn," Dean rasped, clearing his throat. "Your first rodeo as the DEA's bitch?"

Jared chuckled.

"It was a joined work, sure Kim called the shots, but she certainly didn't treat me as her 'bitch'."

"She's a good boss," Dean agreed and refilled the glasses.

"You sure are thirsty," Jared remarked, nodding towards the shots.

"Had enough already?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hell, I'm game. Keep 'em coming. And yes, Kim's a good boss and she certainly has a high opinion of you."

"Uh, I think she kinda adopted me," Dean chuckled. "Maybe next time I go undercover she can pose as my mom instead of my sister."

"You know, I'm probably not the most knowledgable person about undercover missions, but... what you did and how you did it... impressive. Really."

Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, that was THE drug lord you had fooled for what? Three years? Four?" Jared raised his glass and emptied it.

"Four," Dean confirmed and sipped on his tequila. "And it wasn't that hard. Most of it is down to being a good actor."

"Nah," Jared shook his head. "I mean, sure, that's part of it, but there's so much more to it. Kim told me they had a good few other agents on him and they all messed up. You got something special to you, Dean. And I don't just mean your charme and your... looks 'n that."

Jared trailed off, eyes focused on Dean's stubbled jawline. He was itching to reach out and run his finger along it, subconsciously letting his tongue sneak out to wet his lips. When he realized what he was doing, and that Dean was watching him doing it, he blushed slightly and snatched the half full glass from Dean's fingers to empty it. An almost invisible smile tugged on the corners on Dean's mouth.

"You know there's more, right?" Dean said, tapping his finger on the tequila bottle. Then he winked and filled both glasses another time. Jared took a deep breath to sort out his thoughts but when he looked into Dean's green eyes again, the effort was lost. He was lost.

"Damn those eyes," Jared mumbled, oblivious that he'd said those words out loud.

Dean studied the man to his left. It wasn't a hardship to look at Jared. He was quite handsome and Dean noticed the dimples that appeared when Jared smiled. Cute dimples. Jared was studying the shotglass, twirling it on the table, definitely unaware he was even doing that. His gaze seemed to linger somewhere on Dean's chin, probably the scar that shone through the stubble.

Suddenly Dean felt Jared's knee leaning against his and if the touch startled him, he didn't show it. The fact that Jared didn't hasten to move his leg told Dean the touch was anything but accidental. He sought out the marine's eyes once more and then relaxed his own leg into the touch.

A warm feeling spread through his body. It had been way too long that Dean had been able to create an opportunity to let off steam and his body was telling him, it was time. Jared seemed to be right on the same page, rubbing his leg on Dean's. Then the marine lifted his hand to run his thumb along Dean's jaw, fingers ghosting over the nape of his neck briefly, before the hand fell on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately before dropping to the table, fingers conveniently keeping touch with Dean's forearm. The slight rubbing movement sent a shiver through Dean's body and he emptied his glass. Jared followed suit.

"You're awesome, man," Jared rambled, voice husky and colored by a slight slur. Dean snorted slightly, but Jared just ploughed on. He felt giddy that his highschool crush wasn't jumping up and running when he'd touched him and the look on Dean's face, the way he devoured him with his gaze as well as the alcohol running through his veins convinced Jared that this could be the start of everything he'd ever wanted. "Brilliant, hands'me.... so fucking handsome, kinda all I 'ver imagined. All I ever want'd."

Dean's eyes widened for a moment. This man just knew him for all of three days at the most, and he'd been out for at least half the time. Then again, why was he putting any weight on his words that were so obviously liquor induced. It didn't matter. It was just for one night.

Jared had kept on rambling, reciting all the physical attributes about Dean he liked. His eyes, his lashes, his lips and the scar on his chin, his voice. All the while keeping contact with his leg and hand and Dean felt like he was on fire. His jeans were getting tighter with every heartbeat and he couldn't take it any longer. 

With a swift movement of his arm, Dean pulled Jared close and kissed him hard. There was no need for finesse, just raw desire, hunger for rapture and satisfaction. Jared gasped into his mouth and quickly joined in the need filled dance of lips and tongues. When they broke up for air, Jared was throbbing in his pants, pupils blown wide. Dean looked like a mirror image and took a deep breath.

"My place," he panted and grabbed Jared's hand, pulling him along and towards the exit of _Daemonico's_. As they made their way past the bar, Dean made a writing motion towards Nico, who nodded with a grin. Then the brisk, cool night air hit Jared and cleared his mind a bit.

"Where're we goin'?"

"My place," Dean repeated. "It's just two blocks."

***

Mark Strong's mood was unreadable. At least to Eva. He'd been furious when he had witnessed that the one man he would have put his hand into the fire for, besides Jude, turned out to be a damned DEA bastard. Eva would have loved to cover her ears at the seemingly never running dry stream of expletives that had left Mark's mouth for the following ten minutes, but she didn't dare moving for fear of redirecting his anger at her.

When he'd finally run out of steam he had slammed his fist into the steering wheel. The ensuing thirty minutes had been deadly silent, but for the engine of the car and the occasional ticking of the indicator. Eva noticed Mark was en route to another safe house, the fox den, when half way to their destination, Mark had pulled over the car he'd stolen and asked her to get out.

For a moment, Eva had thought he'd leave her stranded, but Mark had exited the car as well, made sure he wiped down the steering wheel and anything else they touched and then starting walking along the street. Eva had followed a few steps behind, thoroughly grateful she hadn't been wearing her heels. It was hard enough to keep up with Mark's pace as it was.

About a mile down the road, they came past a parking site for hikers. A handful of cars were parked there, but no soul in sight. Mark stopped and scrutinized the vehicles. Then he walked up to an older model Toyota in skyblue and used his lock pick to open the driver's door. After another cursory glance to the hiking paths he motioned for Eva to get in and started the engine.

Once they'd reached their destination, or rather, the outskirts of the town that harbored their destination, Mark had scratched through the glove compartment of their new car and dug out some 1980s sunglasses he told Eva to put on. He himself turned his collar up and donned the peaked cap he had found in the back seat.

Slowly Mark guided their car through some side streets, peeking through gardens and across open fields. Finally he pulled over in a cul-de-sac and cut the ignition. 

"Look across the street, in between those houses," Mark instructed. Eva squinted and did as she was told.

"What am I looking for?"

"See that dark van parked under a tree?"

Eva nodded.

"There are four more placed in different spots. The fox den is contaminated," Mark explained, inexplicably calm.

"How?" Eva whispered.

"Alec." Mark sighed. "He knows all the safe houses, all the locations and he's brilliant enough to orchestrate this often ill organised bunch of agents."

Eva was quiet for a moment.

"You must be furious," she mumbled.

"I was," Mark admitted. "Right now, I kinda admire his work."

"What?" Eva shrieked.

"I do believe he is the only one who was able to pull this off. I mean, the DEA came close once, but most of the times the morons they sent stuck out like a sore thumb. Alec? I'd rather have suspected Jude than him. And Jude is or was loyal as hell."

"You think since Alec is alive, Jude is too?"

"Possibly," Mark shrugged. "But if he is, he won't talk. He is loyal."

"So... where are we going now? Since Alec knows all the locations?"

"The safe houses are a bust. Even the snake pit. It's a day's drive out but Alec knows it. My mansions would be the first places they search, so those are no options." Mark fell silent and closed his eyes. When he opened them a few moments later, he smiled. "There is one place that Alec doesn't know."

Mark started the car once more and drove towards the highway.

"How?" Eva frowned.

"That place is a reminder of a mistake I almost made. I think I haven't even sent the cleaning lady there in years." The smirk on Mark's face grew wider and he accelerated.

***

The lock snicked back and Dean pushed the door open before stepping aside to let Jared enter. He was glad that apparently Kim had sent someone around to air the place and probably also stocked up the fridge. Not that he was interested in the fridge right now. 

The focus of his interest was eyeing the hallway and peeked into the living room while Dean kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over the coat rack. Then he opened the door to the master bedroom, flicked on the light and noticed with a grin that Kim had even instructed whoever to put up fresh bedding.

Dean closed the distance between himself and Jared, grabbed the taller man by his sleeve and pulled him along into the bedroom.

"Woah," Jared gasped, momentarily unbalanced. He caught himself quickly and before he could formulate a question, Dean presented him with the answer by sealing his lips over Jared's in a blistering kiss while backing him up towards the bed.

Jared was quick to catch on and his tequila soaked mind didn't allow for him to object. Just feeling the man he'd desired for so many years so close cancelled out any rational thoughts. His cock was rapidly hardening and Jared groaned when he felt Dean's hands tugging on his shirt while his mouth ravished him. 

Once Dean rid Jared of his shirt, the marine lifted his arms to allow him to lift his t-shirt over his head, too. Then Jared's hands were all over Dean to make sure their state of undress matched. Finally he let his hands roam over Dean's torso and felt his fingers tingle with every contact.

While he basked in the feeling of smooth skin under his fingertips Jared suddenly came across a scar about half an inch below Dean's left collarbone. The skin was raised a little and there was no doubt in Jared's mind that it had been made by a bullet. Kim's words about Dean's first gig rang in his head when he realized, just from the location of the scar, how close Dean had come to be killed.

Still lost in his revelation, Jared was vaguely aware of Dean opening his belt one handed before popping the buttons of Jared's jeans to slide his hands inside and down his boxer briefs. Immediately his train of thought got derailed and all his attention centered on where Dean's hand was.

"Fuck," Jared moaned when he felt strong fingers wrap around his shaft, causing it to grow even harder. His brain almost short circuited when Dean squeezed expertly, but when his mind caught up, he busied himself with working Dean out of his jeans. When he shoved the coarse material down below his well rounded ass, Dean hissed briefly.

The undercover agent took a step back and carefully worked his jeans off, making sure it wouldn't catch on the mediacal tape covering the bullet wound to his thigh again and Jared swallowed briefly. He had forgotten about the bullet graze Dean had suffered in Lobo Valley. When Dean stepped out of the jeans, however, Jared's gaze was glued to his tented briefs. A rumbling chuckle made Jared look up and into green eyes.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart," Dean rasped and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his underwear, making short work of it and allowing his cock to jump free. A second later strong hands pushed Jared back and onto the bed. The sheets were cold under his heated skin for a moment, but he forgot about the sensation when Jared watched how Dean worked his jeans down and over his feet before doing the same to his briefs.

"Beautiful," Dean whispered, wrapping his hand around Jared's cock once more, collecting the drop of precum on its tip with his thumb. Dean used his other hand to tap Jared's thighs, and Jared obeyed the unspoken request immediately by spreading his legs. Laying his palm over Jared's balls, Dean let his fingers rub across the puckered flesh of his entrance while his other hand was lazily working Jared's shaft.

Jared was breathing hard, lifting his head to make sure he didn't miss any of Dean's actions. The sight of his hand jerking his cock made his breath hitch and he fisted his hands into the sheets beneath him.

"Can't wait," Dean whispered again, letting go of Jared's cock to rub his own. "You got a rubber on you by any chance? I doubt the ones I got here are still good."

Jared shook his head. 

"I don't. But I know I'm clean, I just had my check up a few weeks ago."

"Mine's two years ago. I haven't been a monk since then but I always had protection. It wouldn't do for an undercover agent to knock up some chick while on an assignment, y'know?"

"Well, that's good enough for me. I trust you. So if you got lube somewhere..."

Jared trailed off as Dean planted a knee between his legs and stretched over him to reach the nightstand drawer. It squeaked slightly as he pulled it open, and after a few short seconds of searching blindly, Dean triumphantly pulled a little flask from the stand. Meanwhile Jared had been hyper aware of Dean's body rubbing across his, skin being set on fire and he couldn't help it. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and jerked it a few times. He groaned.

"Don't wait too long, Dean, I'm not angelic, either, but it's been a while and I don't think I can wait."

"Patience," Dean muttered as he poured some lube into his hand and coated his straining erection with it, making it glisten. Then he tossed the flask back into the still open drawer and dropped his lube covered hand towards Jared's hole. Dean had half a mind of taking his time, but like Jared, his body vetoed that thought. The prospect alone of sinking into that tight, hot tunnel made his cock twitch in anticipation. As quick as possible without being too rough, Dean worked the lube onto Jared's rim and just inside, before placing the tip of his cock at the entrance.

Looking up one last time for confirmation, Dean saw lust blown hazel orbs waiting in anticipation and he pushed his hips forward. Once the tip of his cock had gone past the rim, Jared relaxed with a moan and Dean buried himself as deeply as possible. He held up the pressure, noticing that after a moment of adjustment, he slid in even deeper until he was flush with Jared's toned ass. The sensation, the pressure of Jared's walls, was urging Dean to move.

"You good? Cos this won't be gentle."

"Not my first rodeo," Jared rumbled. "Give."

One swift move had Dean pin down Jareds wrists, right hand covering the leather bracelet Jared wore almost completely. For a second Dean thought he saw bits of a tattoo peek out underneath it, but his mind was focused on his cock and the need for ecstasy. He pulled back a bit before snapping forward, repeating the motion over and over. 

Loud moans and groans spilled from both their throats and after a few thrusts, Dean felt Jared wrap his legs around his hips, heels digging into his glutes, making sure he wouldn't be able to pull out completely. He almost shouted when that movement of Jared made him squeeze even tighter around his cock and he could feel his balls beginning to tingle. 

Dean changed the angle slightly mid thrust, causing Jared to throw his head back, mouth open in a silent shout. A moment later, Jared's eyes were back on him and then looked down at his trembling cock. Dean watched himself fuck into Jared's tight passage a few more times, ignoring the slight throbbing pain from the wound in his thigh. Jared's cock looked ready to burst and Dean wanted to see and hear the other's orgasm. Changing angles again, he made sure to push into Jared's prostate with each thrust. Jared gasped and oh-ed with each of them until he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Gonna blow, j... fuck, I'm..."

Whatever Jared wanted to say ended in a shout and then his cock spilled over as he was consumed by his orgasm. Dean's eyes flickered between the cum covered, twitching cock and Jared's ecstatic face and with one last thrust he groaned out his pleasure as he emptied his balls into the man beneath him.

Suddenly his arms were threatening to give in and he let himself sink down onto Jared's sweat and cum covered chest before rolling to the side. Dean's heart was racing as he attempted to get his breathing under control and with every moment the throbbing in his leg intensified. He was too exhausted to care, though. His body had sought what it needed and the events of the past days demanded their toll. 

"That was mindblowing," Jared said, also still out of breath. Dean heard his words but couldn't manage more than a grunt in reply. He was spent in every sense of the word, and although he usually didn't share the bed the whole night with his one night stands, at the moment he didn't care whether Jared would stay or go. Their breathing was the only sound Dean heard for the moment and soon even that was drowned out by oblivion as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Dean was aware of when he woke up was the mild throbbing of his head. He couldn't tell whether the culprit was the concussion he had picked up days prior or the tequila he had last night. Either way, it was still nothing that a decent cup of coffee couldn't cure.

The second thing he became aware of was the soft breathing noise next to him as well as the fact that his leg seemed to be entangled with a limb that didn't belong to him. So Jared had not made it home last night.

Dean opened his eyes, glad that the window of his bedroom was not facing east and thus didn't allow the morning sun to assault him. Carefully, he extracted his leg from between Jared's and sat up. For a few seconds he studied the sleeping man in his bed, who looked more like an overgrown toddler than a marine sergeant, noticing that Jared had made it into his boxer briefs at some point during the night.

Getting up, Dean walked straight to his dresser and pulled out some fresh briefs before trudging into the bathroom. He needed a shower like yesterday. Half an hour later he was toweling his over long hair and replaced the bandage on his leg with a dry one. After slipping on his briefs he brushed his teeth and contemplated shaving before deciding he'd keep the stubble a while longer.

He frowned at the row of stitches on his forehead and then brushed his hair to cover it. Afterwards he used his favorite spray and took a deep breath, content that he finally smelled like himself again instead of like hospital.

Back in the bedroom he carefully worked a pair of jeans over the wound on his leg that wasn't too tight a fit and opened another drawer to pluck out a t-shirt. The ringing of his landline, located in the living room aborted the move. For a moment, Dean was wondering who would even call his landline, when he remembered that his mobile got destroyed in Lobo Valley. Leaving the t-shirt in the drawer, Dean switched rooms and picked up the receiver.

" 's up?", he answered. 

"Oh, good, you made it back to your place," Kim's voice came over the line. 

"Of course I did," Dean replied. "You didn't think I'd forget where I live, did you?"

"Ah...," Kim teased. "You never know. Listen, I need you to show up at HQ in an hour. Can you make it or do you need more time?"

Dean cast a glance at the clock on the book rack, but he was sure it was neither three in the morning nor in the afternoon. Still, an hour was more than doable.

"Sure," he drawled. "Was getting ready anyways."

"Great. Then I'll only have to find a way to reach Jared. Apparently he's got his phone switched off."

Dean looked over his shoulder towards his bedroom.

"I can do that," he offered. "We were still out at _Daemonico's_ last night and I let him crash here. Doubt he brought his charger. I'll wake his lazy ass up."

"You let him sleep in your apartment?" Kim sounded surprised. 

"It was closer. Now, are you gonna let me go or would you rather have us pitch up an hour late?"

"Okay, okay. Get a move on, then." Kim disconnected the call and Dean stared at the phone for a moment. Then he punched in a number and waited for the call to connect.

***

Jared woke up to an empty bed and a voice talking in the adjacent room. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, but once the last night made it back into his brain, the lingering fog from the tequila cleared out quickly. 

"Hey Chris, it's Dean," the voice from the living room said.

Jared sat up and scooted back on the bed, leaning his bare torso against the head rest.

"No, you're talking to my ghost. Of course I'm alive, dunderhead. Look, you think you can have my Baby at the door in thirty minutes?"

Baby? Jared frowned, at a complete loss who Dean might call Baby. A girlfriend? A kid, even?

"Thirty minutes, Chris. I gotta be at HQ in an hour."

Jared cocked his head, listening intently.

"I promise. Right, see you in thirty. Bye."

The call disconnected and Jared heard Dean returning to the bedroom.

"Morning," Jared greeted with a smile. Green eyes looked back at him.

"Good, you're awake. Kim wants to see us in sixty. You're welcome to use the shower," Dean replied and pulled on a soft looking t-shirt before rummaging around for socks. When he looked up he found Jared still in bed, staring at him. "You better hurry. Kim has a nasty side if you make her wait. Not sure if there's food here, but I do know there's coffee. Interested?"

Jared huffed a laugh and shook his head with a slight smile.

"I'll take a coffee, sure. Did she say where the fire is?"

The marine swung his long legs out of bed and stretched before heading to the bathroom.

"No, but it's gotta be Strong. Towels are inside behind the door, if you need socks or so, there's the drawers." Dean pointed towards the dresser. "I swear it's all clean."

"Thanks," Jared grinned. Dean just nodded and disappeared towards the kitchen. Some twenty minutes later Jared showed up in the door all dressed and ready.

"Coffee's in the thermos," Dean informed him and picked a mug from the shelf, handing it to Jared. Jared took it and walked over to pour the black life saver and suddenly started laughing. Dean, who had moved on to tie his laces, looked up from where he was kneeling.

"Something funny?"

"You gotta tell me where you get those mugs, man," Jared chuckled before reading out loud. " _Sarcasm - I sprinkle that shit on everything._ "

"That would be a question for Kim," Dean replied, changing over to the other shoe. "She keeps gifting me these. I swear she's trying to tell me something."

Jared raised an eyebrow before sipping the black liquid. Then his eyes fell on the mug Dean had used. _I drink coffee for your protection,_ it read.

"Looks like," Jared nodded and smirked.

Meanwhile, Dean had finished tying his shoes and snatched a black leather jacket from the chair he'd been sitting on.

"C'mon, get ready, man. My Baby's gonna be here any minute."

Baby. There it was again. Instantly, Jared's giddy mood took a dampener. He hated not knowing what he was going to have to deal with but he refused to ask about something that would become clear in a few moments.

"I'm always ready," he replied and emptied the last bit of his coffee before placing his mug and Dean's in the sink. When he turned to walk into the hallway, the doorbell buzzed. Jared snatched his jacket from the coat rack while Dean opened the door.

"Chris!"

Dean greeted the newcomer with a big smile and a pat on the shoulder. Jared had expected a lot, but not another guy, all alone. Where was Baby? Surely it wasn't this guy, was it?

"Hey man, good to see you again. What happened to your face?" Chris asked and dangled a set of keys on his finger in front of Dean's nose. Dean's smile became even wider as he snatched the keys from Chris.

"Dessert Eagle. Don't ask," he replied. "Thanks for dropping her here, man. Oh, this is Jared, by the way. Marine sergeant working for my boss. Jared, that's Chris. He's a friend and he's been taking good care of my Baby."

Jared nodded towards Chris, deciding to keep quiet rather than embarrassing himself. Chris nodded back and sized him up. He was a bit shorter than Dean and therefore also shorter than Jared, but he looked solid. Not someone to cross.

"Stop the sweet talk, Dean. You'll still have to pay me. C'mon then, I'll show you where she's waiting."

Dean let Jared pass before closing the door behind them, locking up. As they walked down the stairs, Jared wondered if this Baby, a woman as he knew now, was going to be waiting at the car. Because those keys Dean had just received definitely belonged to a car.

As soon as Dean set foot outside the building, he looked left and right and went right past Chris towards a midnight black classic parked just a few meters further. Gently, Dean let his fingers almost lovingly glide over the polished chassis.

"Hey Baby, did you miss me?"

Jared's jaw dropped. He had expected a lot of things, but not this.

"You call your _car_ Baby?", he gasped. Chris' expression went from fond - when he watched Dean greet his treasure - to shocked. 

As Chris expected, Dean pivoted on the spot, glaring at Jared. It was clear that this car held a special place in Dean's heart.

"What else should I call her?", he challenged, daring Jared to say something.

"Nah, I mean, I'm just... surprised. I didn't expect... anyways, she's a beauty. 68 Impala?" Jared's knowledge of classic cars was barely more than basic. To his relief, Dean's features softened slightly.

"Close enough, she's a 67. Best Baby they ever made. Chris, you need me to drop you anywhere?"

"Nope, I'm good. Jason's waiting over there in the Mustang", Chris replied. "Treat her well."

"Always. Thanks, mate. I'll swing by later, right?"

"Sure," Chris nodded and walked towards a deep red Ford Mustang, that looked like one of the first ones made.

"Now, Jared. Get your undeserving derrière into this beauty so Kim won't feel the need to kick it. And don't even think about touching the radio." Dean walked around to the other side and sat behind the wheel.

"Okay man, I get it," Jared said, appeasing. "Driver picks the music, right?"

"Damn straight. Now, listen to this Baby purr." Dean turned the ignition and the Impala rumbled to life. Dean grinned happily and gently steered the majestic car into the traffic.

***

There were days when Kim Rhodes hated being a DEA director. It was not because she hated a complicated but important job, but she hated having to put people she cared for through stress when all they should be doing was recovering. Dean had been on a job for years without a break, and now that he was supposed to be having a few months off to become himself again, she couldn't grant him the reprieve. Because the big fish, Mark Strong, got away. And it had not been Dean's fault, but the supporting agent's that Kim had been forced to enter.

She hadn't wanted to add another undercover agent to the mission. The one she had on it was doing a formidable job and didn't need the support. On top of that Kim knew, that due to the aftermath of Dean's last partner job, the man preferred working alone. And who could blame him? Having a partner back then had not only almost taken his life, it had also taken everything else from Dean. Or rather from Jensen. He had to really be dead. Become someone else for safety reasons. In order to accomplish that, Jensen had to give up his name, his family and his friends. He had to die for real. His family thought he had died. His friends never heard of him again. 

And why? Because that partner he had been assigned had been greedy. Andy had wanted to have the honors of upending that cartell they had been dealing with then all to himself. And when that big, unknown boss had instructed his henchman to bring in Jensen's undercover character Jason, Andy had switched sides. Not that it had helped him. He had died in a hail of bullets, Jensen had almost died as well. Kim had been in the hospital with him when they found out that Andy had leaked Jensen's real name before being gunned down. She had had to decide to let Jensen die for his own protection without having a chance to talk to him first, because he had not been conscious.

This time, it hadn't been Kim's decision to add another agent. It was her operation. And Dean - the man Jensen had become after his recovery - was doing what nobody else could do. But the only person that Kim had to answer to, had become impatient, and ordered Agent Mackie to be added. Dean hadn't been happy about it, but he had done what he was told. Up until three days ago it had looked perfect. And then history had repeated itself.

Granted, when Dean had shown up in her office after discharging himself from the hospital he gave the impression of dealing with this new betrayal unreasonably well. But Kim was certain, this wasn't the end of it all. Dean was still doing his job. Because Strong was still in the wind. He'd given them locations. They had come close with the first one they'd hit. Bang on the money, their target had been just where Dean had said he would be. They had just been an hour late.

Kim did have a team at the other likely location Dean had mentioned, the fox den, but so far Strong hadn't shown up there. He may have been spooked if he had somehow found out that the DEA had hit the mouse hole. Kim had ordered a team to each of the other safe houses Dean had listed, as well as all known official residences in Mark Strong's name. So far without result. Therefore she had called her close team in, including Sergeant Padalecki, because they would need all the help they could get. And Jared had proven himself a valuable partner. 

It had surprised Kim, however, to find the marine had spent the night at Dean's. Sure, the men had seemed to get along nicely when they had hit the mouse hole. Maybe it had been like Dean said, they had a few drinks and found the closest apartment. Although, as Kim knew, Jared's place wasn't exactly in the suburbs, either. A knock on her door had Kim return to the present.

"Enter," she called and smiled, when she recognized it was Jared.

"Good morning, Kim," the marine greeted her.

"Hey," she replied, trying to look behind the tall man. "You came alone?"

"I... no. Dean is just stocking up on coffee. He'll be here in a few," Jared replied. Kim nodded, hoping Dean would bring enough for the three of them.

"Well, I'd say we wait for him, so I only have to tell the facts once," Kim said with a smile that was not quite as reassuring as she hoped. Jared picked up on that, but it only seemed to dampen his mood a bit. "Had a good night?"

"What? Errr, we had a... what did he tell you?"

"Just that you two had some drinks and you slept at his place," Kim offered.

"Yeah, it was getting late," Jared shrugged, uncertain what Kim was supposed to know. 

"I hope you both have a clear head and that folding your six foot whatever on his couch doesn't mean you can't move today."

Jared blushed a bit but couldn't help grinning.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. We didn't get drunk and I slept fine."

"I see," Kim nodded, somewhat sceptical. She knew Dean, knew how he ticked. And the way she saw Jared, the man was looking for something solid. But, maybe she was wrong. She didn't even know if Jared was interested in men. She knew Dean's bed stories could be male or female, but they were never a relationship. It was somehow in his job prescription and by now it was in his veins. Jared being in a good mood after spending the night at Dean's might just not mean anything. She decided to keep her eyes open.

"Did anyone order coffee?"

Dean's voice coming from the door snapped Kim out of her thoughts and she looked up. The man looked considerably better than the day before and was balancing a small tray with six coffees on one hand. His eyes sparkled when he met Kim's and he placed the tray on the desk next to the computer.

"Hey there, Dean," Kim greeted. "I sure hope this is either your supply for the whole day or you plan on sharing with us."

"Well, two for each of us, fair enough, right?", Dean rumbled with a grin.

"Gimme," Kim said and motioned with her fingers. Dean's grin turned into a smirk and he handed her the desired liquid.

"Right. Drink up and then fill us in. What's new?"

Kim practically inhaled half of the coffee and then sat back in her chair.

"Well, boys, I would offer the choice between good news or bad news first, but seeing that there's only the latter...," she sighed. "Strong is nowhere to be found."

"Nowhere?" Dean raised an eyebrow and sat on the corner of Kim's desk, coffee in his hands. Kim didn't like anyone sitting on her desk, but she decided to let it slide for now.

"The fox den has no activity, neither of the remaining safe houses you left us the location of have any sign of Strong having been there in the past twenty-four hours and the officially registered properties have come up empty as well until now. Although those searches haven't been completed, but I doubt the result will change. He should know we'd look for him, there."

Dean's forehead was scrunched to a frown at the news and Kim knew he was working his brain.

"So, you think he knows we were at the mouse hole?" Jared asked. 

"He left Mackie there, tied up. So either he expected us to go there and find him, or he wanted to return. If Strong would just want him dead, he'd have shot him," Kim replied.

"He wouldn't have killed him in a safe house," Dean grumbled. "If Strong wanted to kill Mackie, he would have dropped his carcass at our front door, like he did with the other agents, or we would have never even found him. Finding Mackie at the safe house... Strong probably had a hunch we were coming. He must have fled the place not long before we arrived. There are spots where he can watch the mouse hole. Since he didn't pitch up at any of the other safe houses, he's seen us picking up Mackie. That means, he's seen me. Knows I'm alive and in his eyes a traitor. He's not going to show up at any place I know."

It was quiet for a few moment. Then Jared came up with a question.

"Do you know all his safe houses?"

"I know all that have been in use the past three years, yes."

"If you were Strong, where'd you go?" Kim asked.

"A place I was sure that _I_ didn't know about. He has a brother in Mexico that I never met, but they hate each other. The one time he talked about him, Strong said that he would probably be shot on sight if he set foot there." Dean had another sip of coffee and slid off Kim's desk to sit in an armchair next to the door.

Jared had his eyes set on Dean, watching him. It must be difficult to figure out someone you know when that person is doing their best at avoiding to be found. Dean was staring ahead, but not at anything in particular and Jared couldn't take his eyes off him. Kim, who had been watching Dean as well, moved her gaze and noticed Jared staring at him. Something was going on between the men and she was wondering whether she needed to worry or not. After a few long minutes of being oblivious to being scrutinized, Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. But just as he wanted to speak, Kim's phone rang.

"Rhodes," she answered and listened intently, as a female voice talked into her ear. Dean and Jared could hear as much, but neither could make out what the caller said. "Great. That's good news. I'll send someone. Thanks again."

"What's up?", Dean asked as soon as Kim had disconnected the call.

"That was the hospital. Mr. Law is well enough to be questioned, they said," she informed the men.

"I can...," Dean started, but Kim lifted her hand.

"You really can't, and you know it, Dean. It could compromise the case against Strong," she stressed. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, right, but you gotta let me talk to him."

"Dean, Kim's right, it isn't a goo...," Jared supported the DEA director.

"I know," Dean interrupted. "But that's not what I mean. I just want to thank Jude for saving my bacon. You both said he risked his life for me. And for all I know, he did it despite of Mackie exposing my cover. He's been a freaking awesome friend these years, and I just want him to know that... I'm grateful."

Kim nodded, understanding.

"By the way, there's a new phone for you by the front desk, since you need to be attainable. You can pick it up anytime. And when you go to the hospital, just remember, not a word besides your thanks," she admonished her agent.

"Pinky promise," Dean smiled. "I... if it's okay, I will head there, now. Maybe it will clear my head and I can come up with a way to catch Strong."

Not really waiting for an answer, Dean finished both his coffees and headed out of the office. Jared lifted his foot to follow him, but Kim held on to his sleeve. When the marine looked at her, she shook her head.

"A: He needs to do this alone. And B: Don't crowd him. I don't know what you two were up to the past ten hours, but if you want to have some kind of chance to be Dean's friend, you have to give him space. If you don't, you might just end up with a figurative fist to the jaw and a locked door," Kim informed him. Jared glanced at the deserted passage way and squared his jaw before nodding.

***

Dean didn't know whether Kim had called and warned the hospital, but he met astonishingly little resistance when he asked for Jude's room and the opportunity to visit. The nurse at the desk merely asked to see some ID and then handed him the information he wanted plus directions. The guard at the door just gave him a quick once over before stepping aside, so Dean assumed the man had been informed about his arrival. He nodded his thanks and entered the room.

To Dean's surprise, Jude was sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his arms on the table in front of him while brooding over what looked like a crossword puzzle. Jude didn't immediately look up when Dean entered, which gave the agent the chance to take in the state of his friend.

The first thing Dean noticed was the ankle cuff that was making sure that Jude would not be able to get up and run if he wanted to. His hands were free and obviously he had been allowed to use a razor, because as far as Dean would see, Jude was clean shaven. He was wearing some sweat pants and socks, but his torso was bare. 

As he stepped closer, Dean could glimpse the massive looking medical bandage that apparently covered most of Jude's back and Dean realized that he didn't really know much about his friend's injury profile. Kim and Jared had said Jude most likely saved Dean's life, but they had never mentioned the extent of his injuries. Somewhere inside Dean's head the image of a severe burn victim had conjured up and he had been somewhat apprehensive as he set foot into the room. 

Now, seeing Jude obviously not only awake but functional, Dean let out a sigh of relief. An explosion, like Jared had mentioned, could have caused a lot more severe injuries. Only now it occurred to Dean, that had Jude been hurt a lot more, he himself would have most likely also suffered more damage. An image briefly flashed up in Dean's mind, of him pointing - or rather attempting to point - his handgun at a blurry looking Jude. It was a hazy memory, but his vision had been clear enough to see first worry, then fear in Jude's eyes before everything had faded to black with a boom.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jude's deep, raspy voice pulled Dean back to reality and he lifted his head to meet his eyes. For a split moment Dean was worried about being met with rejection, but Jude's serious demeanor lifted as soon as their eyes met.

"Hey, Jude," Dean greeted with a smile.

"Alec," Jude nodded and reciprocated the smile. "Good to see you upright and walking again."

Dean chuckled and nodded fondly.

"You know I was never really a couch potato," Dean replied.

"That is true, my friend. You are more like that energizer bunny," Jude laughed and then sobered. "Seriously, man, I'm glad you're... mostly okay. They wouldn't tell me anything, you know. I see they tried fixing your head."

"Like that is possible," Dean huffed. "Well, I'm hard to kill, I guess. Got my eggs scrambled a bit and a scratch on my leg, but apart from that, I'm fully functional. I heard that is thanks to you, Jude. They told me you dragged me out of the blast and kinda shielded me with your body. For that I want to thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Au contraire, I did. You're my friend, Alec," Jude disagreed. "And before you jump to conclusions, I knew, right? Before I went in to find you, I knew you were DEA. You are still someone I value, so it was no question, honestly."

"You knew I was DEA?" Dean sounded doubtful.

"Okay, I didn't know for sure, but before I went to find you, I knocked out Nate. He was rambling about you being a traitor, being DEA. So, maybe I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but it didn't have any impact on my decision to keep you as safe as possible."

Dean was quiet, trying to take it all in. Jude had been a real friend to him the past years and Dean realized how much it meant to him to find out, that apparently this hadn't changed. No matter what. He bit his bottom lip.

"I gotta say, though, I would have never guessed it," Jude continued. "Never. You had Mark fooled just the same. And Mark, well, you know he's usually able to sniff out a cop three miles upwind. So, chapeau, my friend."

Dean took a deep breath.

"Well, he didn't figure out Nate, either," he replied. "So my feat can't be too impressive."

"Nate, eh? Doesn't surprise me. But yeah, Nate was your referal. Mark trusted him because you vouched for him."

"That's what you think?"

"Nah, that I know. Mark once told me that if he didn't know you trusted Nate, he wouldn't trust him further than he could throw him," Jude explained. "So, what did you do to make Nate go all turncoat on you, Alec?"

"Me? Nothing. Nate just started thinking with his dick," Dean growled.

"Eva?"

Dean nodded.

"So what, he suddenly didn't want the operation to succeed anymore?"

"Something like that. I told him to keep a one night stand mind set regarding Eva. And he thanked me by knocking me over the head with his gun."

"Ouch," Jude winced.

"I remember us fighting but it's just bits and pieces. I do remember seeing you at one point. And then, nothing."

"The blast was kinda heavy," Jude nodded. "Nate shot the petrol stash."

"What?" Dean gasped. If that was what happened, how was Jude even talking?

"Yeah, lucky me that I was wearing my leather gear. Doc said it protected me... or us... from more damage. Jacket is kinda fried, though." Jude sounded like he regretted the loss of his garment.

"Again, thank you for saving my life, man," Dean repeated.

"You're my friend, Alec. That hasn't changed. I'm sure you would have done the same."

Dean nodded, thoughtfully. Then he sought out eye contact again.

"The name is Dean, by the way."

"Dean, huh? Can't promise I'll get used to that. Just like Mark won't get used to not living in luxury. You did catch him, didn't you?"

"You know I am not at liberty to tell you that, Jude," Dean replied. Jude nodded.

"So, tell me, Dean, what exactly happened to your leg?"

"My leg?" Dean frowned. Jude pointed at his thigh.

"Or did you just mess with strawberry jam, because that can't be from a scratch."

Dean looked down at himself, noticing the reddish spot on his jeans.

"Ah, fuck. Looks like I popped a stitch or two," he muttered.

"Stitches? Scratch, my ass. You better let them fix that, then."

"Not gonna be that bad," Dean replied with a shrug. "Just another scar anyway."

"I don't care about a scar, Alec. But infection sucks. Here, I'll get a nice nurse to escort you to a doc," Jude said and before Dean could protest, he pressed the call button.

"I thought you were still my friend, don't you trust me?" Dean asked, pretending to be hurt. 

"Not with that, I don't. I know you," Jude replied and winked. When the nurse stuck her head in by the door, Jude told her to make sure her friend got his stitches fixed, which earned him an endearing glare from Dean.

"Fine. I'll go then," the agent said. "Get better, my friend."

"You too," Jude grinned. "Now move, before I make you."

***

Dean was staring at the ceiling as the doctor injected him with local anesthetics to fix the stitches that popped open. He didn't think it was necessary, but the doc had insisted. It was all Jude's fault. Dean detached himself from the doctor's touch and let his mind wander as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly his eyes flew open as a thought entered his mind. What had Jude said again? Mark won't get used not to live in luxury? Dean's heart rate picked up and he almost jumped, when the doctor put his hand on Dean's chest.

"You okay, Mr. Winchester? Did you feel the needle?"

"I... yeah... and no, I didn't feel it. I just had an idea." Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his leg. "Are we almost done, doc? I need to make a phone call."

"Just a minute, last one coming up," the doctor said, gave him a sharp look and then returned to the task at hand.

Five minutes later Dean was leaving the hospital, dialling Kim's number as he walked.

"Kim? Yeah, listen, I got another idea where we can look for Strong."

He arrived at the Impala and unlocked the classic car. 

"No, I didn't ask Jude. He doesn't know Mark's in the wind. But he mentioned something that triggered the idea. Mark bought a posh villa over in Stafford last week."

He slipped behind the wheel and switched the phone to speaker as he slid it onto the dashboard and started the car.

"... _know the address, then I can send Jared and his marines there to check it out."_

Dean pouted. He wanted to be part of the search, but this time he didn't have a valid reason to be there, since he didn't know the place, himself.

"Yeah, hold on a moment." He searched his memory for an address and passed it on. "Just check on google world. Red roof, white walls. Pool in the center patio."

" _Looks like a match,_ " Kim replied. " _See you back at HQ. I'm dispatching Jared._ "

"Okay," Dean replied and disconnected the call before accelerating out of the hospital parking lot.

***

Jared and his team had returned back to HQ after an unsuccessful swipe of the villa. Strong and Mendes hadn't been there, and Jared's team had left no stone unturned to find any clue. Finally, they had left the surveillance of the building in the hands of the local PD. Jared had let Kim know they'd return and after changing out of his combat gear, he'd gone to join her and Dean in her office.

Dean was occupying the armchair again and had apparently been resting his eyes. When he heard Jared's footsteps, however, he looked up. Jared nodded at him in greeting and Dean flashed him a tired grin.

"Hey, Jared," Kim greeted and offered him a chair. "Care to fill us in?"

Jared took the seat and gave a short but detailes report of what they found. He noticed how the fact that they had no idea where to find Strong was eating on Dean.

"Kim," Dean said. "Tomorrow we _have_ to ask Jude if he can help. He's the only important member of Strong's imperium that we have in custody, that's been longer part of Mark's inner circle than me. If there is something I don't know, he's the only one who could know."

Kim squared her jaw and mulled things over.

"I can't let you talk to him, Dean. But we will interview him."

"He might not tell you what he would tell me," Dean protested.

"That may be true, but letting you talk to him in an official interview can compromise our case. I can't risk that. I might, however, offer him perks for his cooperation," Kim replied calmly. Dean sighed, frustrated.

"Did I ever mention I hate regulations?", he muttered.

"I think for today it will be better if we all head home and get a good night's sleep. We will see what Jude tells us tomorrow and take it from there," Kim decided, disregarding Dean's muttered remark altogether.

"That's probably the best we can do," Jared backed Kim's words and got up from the chair.

"Fine," Dean conceded. He got up, walked over to Kim and gave her a hug. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Will you leave right away?"

"I'll just drop these papers for the big fish. Don't wait for me. Go home, get rest. You still need it."

"Yes, mom," Dean replied mockingly, rolling his eyes. Kim gave him the eye and then smiled at him.

"See you both."

Together, Dean and Jared walked down the aisles to the elevator that would take them down to the car deck where both their vehicles were parked. The elevator ride was quiet, both men caught in their own heads. When they exited onto the deck, Jared saw that Dean had parked the Impala fairly close to the elevator, while his Grand Cherokee was parked further back. 

They hadn't had a chance to talk about how things between them would progress and Jared knew, it was nothing they should carry to their work place. But this was work done for the day and he certainly wouldn't mind spending another night with Dean. So he followed the man to his car. Dean unlocked the black beauty and stepped aside to open the door. He stopped, though, when he saw Jared standing there.

"I can't believe a low day like this has me feeling so wiped," Dean said. "You must be feeling the same, you had a lot more action than me."

"That's debatable," Jared replied. "But I haven't been in the hospital two days ago."

"Oh, don't you start that as well. I thought you were on my side," Dean grumbled good naturedly.

"I am," Jared confirmed. "Talking about sides, I... how are we going to do this?"

"This?" Dean frowned. "What this?"

"This," Jared pointed from himself to Dean. Then he closed the distance between them and lowered his head to plant a kiss on Dean's lips. Dean almost didn't realize on time what Jared was about to do and just managed to move his head sideways slightly, lifting his hand.

"What are you doing, man?" 

Jared almost froze and just pulled back slightly, feeling stumped. All day he'd been looking forward to getting a moment with Dean that was not work, and now he just felt confused. 

"I... thought, you know, last night..." Jared trailed off. He was stunned out of words.

"That was last night, Jared. I thought we were clear on that. I don't do repeat performances. Is that going to be a problem?"

Jared swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak and numbly backed up.

"I hope not, because you're a good guy, Jared. I'll see you tomorrow, then, right?"

Not really waiting for an answer, he sat behind the wheel and closed the door. Jared was rooted to the spot as the sleek, black car drove past him towards the exit of the parking deck. Only when the iconic tail lights had disappeared, his feet worked again and Jared walked briskly to his Jeep.

Unbeknownst to him, Kim had witnessed the scene as she had walked through the door seconds before Jared's attempted kiss. She had stopped in her tracks, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She knew Dean, and seeing him refuse Jared's kiss told her more than it should. Because if Jared's sleepover the previous night had been innocent, she'd now be walking past the kissing pair, handing them a teasing remark in the passing.

Jared looked stunned. It was obvious he had not expected a rejection. Kim was still deciding whether to approach the marine or not, when the tall man suddenly unfroze and hastened to his SUV. A moment later, the Grand Cherokee left the deck with squealing tires.


	8. Chapter 8

As Dean steered his Baby out of the parking area, Jared's attempt to kiss him was still playing on his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have picked up his momentary work colleague, but Jared had seemed eager and definitely fit his type. It hadn't even occured to Dean that Jared might see their hook-up as anything other than a one night stand.

For a fleeting moment Dean worried how it would affect their work relationship, because they had to click to catch Mark, and just like that, Dean's thoughts returned to revolving about the drug lord and where he might be hiding.

When he entered his apartment, Dean went straight to the kitchen and picked his favorite mug off the shelf, a black one with the front of his beloved Impala on it. Then he ran the coffee machine and waited for the black gold to filter through. In the pantry he found some bagels and popped them into the toaster. As he waited for them to be done, he decided he'd have to do some shopping the next day.

Ten minutes later he sat on the couch, feet kicked up to the coffee table, mug cradled in his hands on his lap and closed his eyes. In his mind he returned to all the places he's been to with Strong, all the locations that were ever mentioned. He knew the answer to their question - Where is Strong? - was somewhere in his mind. He just had to find it.

***

Jared's ears were still ringing from the music that he had on full blast while driving home. Heavy metal. Not his usual favorite but it fit his mood. Now he was face down stretched out on his bed and hadn't even kicked his shoes off, yet. It had taken all he had not to slam his front door shut and call his neighbor, old Mrs. Bell on the plan on harrassing him about being inconsiderate towards the other tennants. 

With a huff, Jared sat up, kicked his shoes off with a slingshot move so they clattered against his dresser. Then he pulled his feet up on the bed and rested his arms on his knees. Had he really read the whole situation that wrong? How could Dean just dismiss what had happened between them like he was just a fun passtime for a night? This was just not what Jared had expected from someone who had always been considerate towards other students back in highschool. Back, when he was Jensen and the hero of his freshman year. That Jensen would never have played with anyone's feelings the way Dean had done.

Jared blinked some tears away and got up, annoyed that the whole situation was reducing him to an emotional bag. He was a freaking marine and not a teenie girl that got refused by her prom date. He walked straight into the guest room, which he had equipped with fitness machines, turned on the music extra loud and began jabbing his punching bag.

He had no idea how long he'd worked the bag over, but when he became aware, between songs, of an incessant knocking on his door he was drenched in sweat and out of breath. He reached over and switched off the stereo.

"It's off, it's off. Go home," he grumbled and walked straight to the bathroom. The knocking ceased and was replaced by a shrill voice.

"It better stay off, young man, or I'll call the police," she called and a shuffling told Jared she was moving away.

"Grumpy old bat," Jared muttered and pulled off his shirt. Soon he was standing under the hot stream of the shower, letting the scolding water cascade over his body. He closed his eyes to let the spray run over his head, but opened them wide when all he saw were Dean's green eyes telling him, he wasn't interested in more. Salty tears mixed with shower water and he felt something clenching in his chest.

He toweled off his hair and body, pulled on some fresh sweats and a t-shirt and let himself fall onto the sheets of his bed, not caring that his hair was unkempt and leaving damp spots on the fabric just like the tears that began falling once more. Why did he have to feel so much for someone he obviously didn't know anymore? Trying to empty his mind of every thought, Jared finally dozed off to sleep.

***

Kim was sitting in her office, typing away on her laptop. Dean had sent her a message in the morning, that he needed to do some of his own shopping and would be in later. At first Kim had frowned at this, but maybe it would give her a chance to talk to Jared, alone. She had a feeling it was important to discover what exactly had occured between the two men.

One minute before eight, Jared made it through her door. He looked like he'd had a rough night, which convinced Kim that the talk she had in mind was not to be postponed. Jared greeted and took a seat in the chair next to her. Kim saved her work and activated the screensaver before turning towards the marine.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"What happened between Dean and yourself?"

Jared's mouth dropped open for a moment, as he stared at her. Then he closed it and swallowed.

"Nothing," he ground out and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I saw you on the parking deck yesterday. I'm not blind," Kim prompted.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," Jared denied. Kim regarded him from head to toe.

"Suit yourself then, Serge," she replied, clipped. "But can the moping. We got work to do."

Kim returned to her work, but hadn't been at it long before determined footsteps came closer and Dean appeared in the door. He knocked on the frame.

"Morning Kim," he greeted. "Hey, Jared."

"You sound cheerful," Kim replied, raising an eyebrow and casting a fleeting side glance at Jared. "Came up with another safe house to check?"

"No," Dean grinned. "But I have an idea about how we might pinpoint the area he's in."

Kim's head perked up.

"All ears, but... coffee first?" She looked around.

"I'll get it," Jared offered and left. Dean followed him with his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Care to explain, Dean?" 

"What should I explain?", he asked.

"Parking deck, last night," Kim prompted. "I know Jared didn't overnight on your couch."

"So? I never claimed he did," Dean defended himself.

"You let him stay. Clearly he thought there would be more," Kim replied.

"I had no energy to send him home. Figured, he'd find his own way," Dean shrugged. "I like Jared, but I don't do relationships. And you know why."

"Jared doesn't," Kim remarked. "Did you tell him?"

"Why? We were drinking, he was tipsy, I was half concussed, he was sweet talking me so hard I couldn't resist. Thought we were on the same page."

"Well, you thought wrong, then."

"Kim, we didn't talk about one night stands, but we also didn't talk about relationships. For that you need trust and commitment. I can't offer either."

"Oh, you know plenty about commitment, Dean. Don't sell yourself short. And trust can be earned."

Dean scoffed.

"I trusted Andy. I trusted Mackie. You know how that turned out."

"You do trust me, don't you?" Kim asked. Dean looked at her and then nodded curtly. "Anyone else?"

Dean pondered a few moments.

"Jude's been a good friend. He saved my life. I guess I trust him."

"Jude?"

Dean nodded.

"He's a criminal."

"He knew I might be DEA. He still saved me," Dean argued, stubborn. "We've been friends almost four years. Jude may be a criminal but he never went behind my back. He knows me, I know him."

Just then Jared reappeared, carrying the usual tray of coffees for them. Kim glanced at Dean and grabbed a coffee.

"Think about it," she said. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"I didn't," Dean said, defensively.

"You wanted to."

"What did I miss?" Jared asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He had heard the last words between the two and it tickled the urge to maybe have a chat with Jude... about Dean.

"Dean might have a way to locate Strong," Kim declared.

"Oh?" Jared raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

"It's an idea. Like everyone else, Strong needs money to live. He's a paranoid bastard and doesn't store much cash at safe houses. Often nothing at all. What isn't there can't be stolen, right? Anyways, if he needs cash, he usually sends someone to withdraw from his credit card at a neighboring town."

"Dean, we already checked all account associated with Strong. No movements," Kim cut in. This time Dean did roll his eyes.

"Mark isn't stupid, Kim. He wouldn't use any official account. And also no unofficial one he knows I know."

Kim crossed her arms.

"Are you telling me there is an account you know but didn't tell us?"

"It is something that just occurred to me last night. Years ago Strong mentioned this safe deposit box..."

"That's nothing like a bank account, Dean," Jared interrupted, earning himself an irritated look from Dean. He shrugged. "Just saying."

"As I said, he mentioned the box and gave Jude a note with the number. I was nearby, caught a glance when Jude unfolded the note to look at it. I remember thinking it was an odd number for a deposit box. Way too long."

"What are you trying to say?" Kim asked, curiosity evident.

"I think it wasn't a deposite box. It was a bank account," Dean stated. "But I only made the connection last night."

"So, now we got a possible account but no number. How will that help? You wanna ask Jude if he remembers it?" Jared inquired.

"Jude wouldn't tell, even if he could. He sucks with numbers, that's why everytime he had to do these things, Strong gave him a note," Dean explained. "As for how it will help..." Dean paused and walked to the desk, snatched a pen and wrote a number down on a piece of paper.

"That's it?" Jared frowned. Kim went to pick up the note and sat at her laptop hacking away.

"The first numbers are compliant with the Flagster Bank," Kim stated, typing some more. 

"How do you remember those things?" Jared was incredulous. 

"I just do," Dean muttered with a shrug and stood behind Kim to look over her shoulder.

Kim picked up her phone and punched in the numbers the website gave for the Flagster Bank. Dean listened as she let herself be connected with the director and set an appointment.

"Right," Kim said after she disconnected the call. "Dean, we're taking a trip to Russell, Jared, how about you keep your men ready. If we're successful, we will have a new area to search."

"They're always ready," Jared remarked. "Can't I just come along?"

Kim pondered his request for a moment.

"Here's a thing. We still need to interview Mr. Law, you think you can handle that?"

"Sure," Jared nodded. For a split second he was upset that Kim obviously wanted to keep him and Dean apart somehow. Then he realized it would be an opportunity for him to talk to Jude about Dean. There were just some things he didn't want to ask Kim.

***

Peter Davenport had been the director of the Flagster Bank for about a decade by now. The branch building in Russell, that he worked from, had seen quite a few peculiarities, but so far he had never had to work with the DEA. Police, once or twice, but that was about it.

He'd scrutinized the credentials of Director Kim Rhodes and her agent Dean Winchester thoroughly, before inviting them to have a seat. Rhodes was stating her case to him, while Winchester was sitting there, face stoic and seemingly impassive, but Davenport was not a rookie. He had learned to pay attention to people, especially towards their eyes, and the green ones of the agent were on high alert. He might be sitting there like a tame dog, but he was taking in everything, mind probably working a mile a minute.

"As I said, Director Rhodes, the account of this gentleman has been with us for eight years. There is not much movement on it, never has been. About once a year, Mister Strong would deposit a sizeable sum, most often hundred thousand dollars. The last time he withdrew money was.... let me check... ah, yes, six years ago. Six years ago, he withdrew five thousand dollars. After that, it's the usual deposits. Oh, hold on, just over two years ago three thousand dollars were withdrawn." He scanned the activities one more time. "And then, two days ago, he withdrew ten thousand in our branch in Jackpot."

"Jackpot?"

Davenport looked up from his screen. It was the first time this agent had said a word.

"Correct," the bank director replied.

"You gotta be kidding me," the agent muttered.

"You know that place?" Director Rhodes asked softly.

"No, but... Jackpot?"

"How far is that from here, Director Davenport?"

Davenport opened a drawer and pulled out a pamphlet, which he spread out in front of them.

"This is a rudimentary map, of course, but it shows all the places we got branches at. Here is where we are, Jackpot is all the way up there." He tapped on a spot at the edge of the map. "So... I'd estimate, some sixty miles north west from here."

The DEA agents looked at the map and exchanged a glance. Then the director addressed Davenport again.

"We need your cooperation as following. Immediate information is required when and where this account is being accessed again. Do not close it down, freeze it, or anything else that would tell Mr. Strong that something is up. Until further notice, just call this number, night or day, if someone uses the account. This is valid until we let you know differently." Rhodes plucked a card from her jacket and pushed it in front of Davenport. "Day or night."

Davenport nodded.

"May I ask what is behind these orders?"

"Sir, we're DEA," Winchester replied and got up. "The D is a big clue."

He pocketed the pamphlet and left, leaving his director to say their goodbyes. When Kim joined Dean in the car, his hands were gripping the wheel as he tried to make sense of the gathered information.

"You doing good?" Kim asked, taking in the tense grip.

"Hm? Yeah. Just somewhat confused."

"Enlighten me," Kim challenged.

"Well, Mark... I mean, Strong, he never used a bank in the village or town closest to the safe house to draw money. But it was usually one in a twenty-mile radius," Dean elaborated.

"Makes sense. So, twenty mile radius from Jackpot?"

"That's just it, Kim. The closest safe house I know of is sixty to seventy miles away. And believe me, any safe house mentioned or visited the past four years is on the list I made. From the ant hill to the wolf lair. It just doesn't make sense," Dean said, brooding.

"You think he changed his MO, since you know him?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Unlikely. Strong is a creature of habit. He might change little things, but not to this extent."

"Then maybe we are just not seeing something," Kim concluded. "Let's get back to HQ and see if Jared managed to get something out of Jude. Maybe he holds the key to this lock."

Dean looked at Kim and snorted before starting the agency's SUV and getting the gear into drive.

"Don't hold your breath."

***

Jared took a deep breath to compose himself as he stood in front of the door that was between him and the man called Jude Law. Finally he knocked and entered, when he heard the man inside call yes.

Not knowing whether the man was going to recognize him, Jared introduced himself. The captive, sitting on his bed, arms rested on a table in front of him, where he was busy solving some sudokus while the TV was softly mumbling forgotten in a corner behind the man, looked up and eyed him curiously. Finally, his eyes settled on Jared's and he nodded.

"So, you're the guy who got Alec and me out of that inferno, right? Recognize the eyes, was almost the only thing I could see of you, really," he picked up on Jared's greeting. "You know my name, just call me Jude."

Jared nodded and cleared his throat.

"Alright, Jude. And yeah, I was there to help with the recovery of _Dean_ and yourself. I wouldn't call it an inferno, but I'm impressed you recognize me," he replied.

"Dean, right. I'm sorry, don't patronize me. I'm good with eyes, or remembering voices - so yeah, that's another thing I recognized you by - but names? Not so much. So, what can I do for you, Master Sergeant?"

Jared pulled up a chair and sat at the table, opposite of Jude. He copied Jude's actions and looked the man up and down. He had seen him on the day, pulled him off Dean and talked to him until the paramedics had whisked them away. Jude had a calm demeanor, warm eyes and a seemingly genuine smile around his lips. It wasn't hard to imagine him striking up a friendship with Dean.

"To start with, could you relay those events at the safe house from your perspective? How did you get involved in that scene?"

"Well, not sure what all you know and from who. Things were well pepared for our business deal. I wanted to meet up with A... Dean. He wasn't where he was supposed to be so I went looking. I came across Nate, all bloodied up and wild eyed. He rambled about Alec being DEA."

"Was that the first time he mentioned it?" Jared inquired.

"Yeah. Not sure it registered right away with me. Nate was off the trolley. But what registered was that there must have been some sort of fight. We grappled, I knocked him out. Then I went to the house Nate and Alec had stayed in. Alec looked bad. I mean, you saw him. He was barely awake when I got there, but feisty enough to wave his gun at me. Not sure if he recognized me or just was too out of it, but he dropped the gun."

"Where was Mackie, I mean, Nate at that moment?" Jared wanted to know.

"Oh, not sure. You see, I thought he was knocked out. Apparently he has a thick skull because he ended up upright and behind us. Not sure if he wanted to blow us up or if he just wanted to shoot... Dean. Whichever way, he missed Dean, but not the petrol. When I realized what might happen, I just grabbed what I could of Dean and tried to shield him."

"That you did," Jared nodded. "Alright. Ever had an inclination he was... not who he claimed to be?"

"Nate? Once or twice. He was fairly new. But Al... Dean vouched for him. And Dean... I would never have believed it. Mark would never have believed it. It's still weird, but he was always committed, reliable, genuine and a brilliant strategic. Mark valued him so much."

"Are you angry at him?"

"At Alec? Nah, I'm not. He did his job, and he was bloody good at it, no matter which angle you look at it. He said he's my friend and I got no reason not to believe him."

Jared nodded.

"Sounds like it fits the story Dean told us. You are aware that you will be prosecuted?"

"Anything else would surprise me, yes."

"Okay. They will probably take into consideration what you've done to protect Dean's life, especially despite your knowledge about him being undercover. There's one more thing you could do to help better your odds."

"What's that?" Jude was curious.

"For evidence and other reasons, we would need a list of all property owned and used by Mr. Strong," Jared explained.

"Woah, wait. That is information Dean could give you just fine. Why ask me and offer me better odds?" Jude wanted to know.

"Dean said you've been around longer than he has and thinks there is a chance, you might know something he doesn't," Jared reluctantly declared. Jude sat back a bit.

"I'm sorry. Dean knows all I do, if not more. Mark is a paranoid bastard. Yes, I've been with him and loyal to him longer than Dean, but Dean... I think Mark trusted him more than anyone. If he doesn't know, you're out of luck asking me."

Jared studied his hands, pondering Jude's words and wondering how to procede.

"You don't have him, do you?" Jude asked.

Jared looked up.

"Mark. You can't find him, right? I'm sorry, as I said, Dean probably knows more than me. I'm afraid I can't help you with this."

"Hm," Jared pondered and moved in his seat. "Why do you think Mr. Strong trusted Dean the way he did?"

"It's in the way he is. I mean, I don't know how much was part of his undercover persona, but as I said, Dean was... genuine. Looking back at some of the things he did knowing now he was DEA, it makes me wonder why he did it. And yet, it doesn't. It was probably as much part of trying to gain Mark's trust as it was just the way Dean is."

"Things? What things?"

"Oh, like that time he kinda saved my bacon, and Mark's in hindsight as well, when we had this almost fiasko with El Niño," Jude remembered. Jared knew that El Niño was a rival drug lord and that other parts of the DEA were working on catching that man. "He could've just let El Niño blast us all to smithereens, and his problem would have been solved. But he just jumped in single-handedly, threatened El Niño to blow his place to pieces with a grenade he claimed he had and managed to get us out of there almost unscathed."

"He didn't have a grenade, did he?" Jared asked.

"Of course not," came Jude's reply. "But yeah, that was one thing that earned him Mark's trust. I can't speak for anyone else, but he always had my back. Plus, he's a great strategist, negotiater... you get the picture."

Jared nodded.

"He sounds like a great guy."

Jude narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but there had been a sad vibe to the other man's voice, but when he looked up there was no mistaking the signs.

"He did it again, didn't he?"

Jared's head shot up and he frowned, confused.

"What?"

"Oh, I definitely need more than two hands to count the times I've seen that look in someone's eyes after Alec told them he's not gonna stick around. Even if he told them up front, the look afterwards was the same," Jude explained and actually felt a bit sorry for the man. "Looks like Dean's the same."

"I'm afraid, I'm still not sure I know what you mean," Jared replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"He took you to bed and blew your mind," Jude elaborated and didn't for one second sound uncertain or uncomfortable. "He's been doing that time and again, and no guy or girl had ever been able to change his mind. One look, one smile... he has this effect."

Jared blushed and for a moment, he had no idea what to say.

"It wasn't like that, really. I mean, it was, but not now. He's... been on my mind for years. I knew him, back in school. Been crushing on him ever since, so it wasn't a random thing for me now, just to get my rocks off. But I gotta say, I can't remember if he said anything about his one off MO or not. There was tequila, and..."

"Oh, he doesn't say it like that. He'll only spell it out if his hook-ups come back for seconds. If he feels they're on the same page, he won't mention it at all, takes it as a given." Jude scratched his head. "So, he thought you two were on the same page and didn't say a word, then what?"

"I... why am I telling you this?" Jared seemed puzzled by his own actions.

"Because you're kind of in love with him and are looking for a way to get him on your page?" Jude suggested.

"Maybe," Jared said and exhaled deeply. "I thought he finally felt like I do, I mean, I stayed the night."

"He let you sleep over?" Jude suddenly sounded surprised.

"In his bed," Jared confirmed with a nod. 

"Maybe not all is lost. Tell me more."

"And here I'm supposed to interview you, not to get dating advice," Jared smirked. Jude seemed like a cool guy. "I stayed the night, but when I tried kissing him the next day, he blew me off."

"I see," Jude nodded. "Here's the thing. It's no definite knowledge, but I don't think I read him wrong. Dean's been undercover, so it even makes more sense now. He couldn't really afford getting into a relationship. I always thought it was due to his commitment to our group. However, as I said, he always made himself clear if needed, never stayed over, never let anyone stay. The fact that he didn't kick you out of his bed may mean something. At any rate, you will have to work to get him. Convince him. Maybe by letting him know you've been crushing on him since... what did you say? School?"

Jared nodded.

"Right. Show him you mean business, but don't push him. He'll bolt. And if he can't, he'll have a swing at you. Open your book, but let him turn the page."

"I will think about that," Jared replied.

"If you're not prepared to put effort in, you might as well just leave it. Remember, he's been burnt. Not by a lover, but by someone he was supposed to trust with his life," Jude reminded him.

"Not for the first time, from what I heard," Jared mumbled.

"What was that?" Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing really, but I heard he'd almost lost his life before because someone he trusted changed allegiance," Jared elaborated.

"Twice bitten. Oh Master Serge, you got your work cut out for you. Good luck, though. You seem like someone who can be good for... Dean."

Jared nodded once more and got up.

"Thanks, man, on both accounts. We'll... be in touch."

Jude waved and watched him leave and close the door behind him.

"Good luck, indeed."


End file.
